Quiet? Not so
by HikariYamino
Summary: Hinata,Sakura,Ino,Tenten and Temari are best friends in Yodou High School. They are the so called wallflower in their school and they all seem very quiet. All that will change when the Akatsuki and Konoha guys are transferred to their school.
1. Chapter 1

Quiet? Not So.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, blah blah but I own this story and the idea! I love Girl Power and sexy guys!! And I like to put a bit of myself into stories, so yeah!!

We may seem like a group of wallflowers that nobody notices or care about. We may seem like such a shy and demure girls that wouldn't dare to talk back to people and will always heed all orders like a dog. Well, guess what? WE'RE NOT!!

Hi, let me introduce myself first. I'm Hyuuga Hinata, the quietest one by nature in the group , "heiress" of the Hyuuga Corps. Heiress, my foot!! The bastard of a family kicked me out to study at this stinking hellhole called school, or more specifically, Yodou High School. Here, many stinking students come just to date and do their stupid shit! Sheesh, you can expect many make-out sessions everywhere and maybe one day if you're unlucky enough, you might accidentally walked on the love-making session!! I admit, it happened to me once.

Well, not all that came to this school are bad. I met other people just like me. Let me introduce them.

The girl with the unnatural hair colour pink is called Sakura. Don't mess with her, you will end up in your grave.

"I'm not that bad.. Am I?" Sakura asked.

The one that has two panda buns is called TenTen. She has this connection with weapons and she's darn good with it too. Haha, but being too athletic is not that great either. Let me tell you a secret, Tenten's foot smells like rotten cheese whenever she works out. Get away from her whenever she takes out her shoes!!

"Hey!I heard that!" Tenten shouted

"It is supposed to be heard!" I replied back.

Okay, moving on.Yamanaka Ino , a dumb blonde. Next!

"HINATA!!"

Kidding kidding, she has this power to read people's minds, well sometimes that is. She has learnt her lesson when she read Jiraiya's , our Discipline Master, mind and was too traumatized to use that power anymore. She's a coughsloudmouthcoughs like coughSakuracough.

Next is Temari. She's a foreign student from somewhere out there with a lot of sand. She's a blonde too, but smarter than the other blonde. Hahaha, but damn, do you know how she's like in shops? Like a bargaining auntie, I tell you.

Wow, so many loudmouth in our group. Who knew?

Oh well, that's us, the so called goody-too-shoes. Blegh, don't make me puke.

This is our story. We put on a façade in front of everyone in school and being a wallflower is awesome for us, it's like being invisible. We don't want to be involved in the stereotyping shit in schools and the stupid lustful sessions between the boys and girls. SERIOUSLY MAN, WHERE'S THEIR DIGNITY!!

"Hinata, chill!" the 4 girls yelled.

"Hehe, sorry. I was too into the moment. Right, enough with the blabbering, our story will start in the next chapter!! Don't forget to read!!" I said.

**Author's Note: I will update soon, not to worry. But in the next chapter, Hinata will not be the narrator unless I say that it is in someone's point of view. Its okay if you don't get it. Anyways, review if you can! I don't mind insults! **


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto , but…. I own Gaara!! Woohoo!! ..NOT. Sadly, I do not own him.

Author's Note: "…..." is normal speech whereas '...' is their thoughts. This is my first time writing a story ever, but I was feeling inspired to write and I'm not exactly a writer..So, please do spare me.. This chapter doesn't have ItaXHina...YET. I promise the next chapter will have them! There are many other pairings here. Fixed parings are NejiXTen. But for Sakura, Temari and Ino, please tell me which pairings you want or i will choose them myself.

_Awww..I can't believe people would actually reviewed me.. So touched man.._

To kawaiiitahina123: I love ItaXHina soo much! But sometimes, i don;t know which to choose, SasukeXHina or ItaXHina but glad you like it!!Aww... I love you!

To snowyangel-13 : Yay! Thanx for the review!! gives you cookie But phew, i feel pressure, haha. I'll try my best to make it interesting!

To DeadCuteSpirit : Yah, its short for even my taste! Haha, but i'll try my best to make a chapter be at least 1500 words long. I can't make it too long because i'm not used to it yet. But, i'll try my best! ItaXHina rox, so do you! Thank you!

* * *

"Ahhh!! When will this day end?? I can't wait until the day we graduate." Ino whined.

"Don't we wish that every single day?" Hinata muttered.

"If only some hot and handsome guys will come and sweep us off our feet!!" Sakura said excitedly.

"EXACTLY! There are only scumbags here. I want a real MAN." Temari responded.

"Sigh…" Tenten..errr…sighed?(Haha)

Silence swept by the five best friends.

Hinata looked up and asked," Do you guys still remember how we became friends?"

Everyone brightened up and was eager to respond.

"Oh Oh, me first! Me!!" Ino waved her hand wildly.

Hinata sighed, " As you wish madam."

"Mmm.. It was a bad day.. We were all looked down upon by the people around us." Ino said.

"Being called pathetic." Tenten added.

"A loser." Sakura agreed.

"That place was hell." Temari fumed.

"But we found each other and look at where we are now. Best friends forever!" Hinata giggled softly.

"YEAH, BESTFRIENDS FOREVER!" The five of us chorused loudly.

"Ugh.. Such losers.." A group of skimpy-looking girls and guys draping their arms around them muttered under their breath.

'Shit, I totally forgot that we're suppose to be quiet..' Hinata whispered to herself.

She was sure that her friends were thinking along the same line.

The group of friends gained their quiet composure and put on their facades back.

The day was progressing as per normal until an announcement broke it up,

" Attention please. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Kazui Tenten, Sabaku No Temari and Yamanaka Ino, please report to the principal's office immediately. This is an urgent matter. Can the following people mentioned please proceed to the principal's office? Thank you for your attention."

The 5 girls gulped in fear of what they had done to attract these attention. They quickly proceeded to the principal's office.

"Oh My Dog, what did you think we had done?" Temari asked.

"I have no freaking clue but let's all think positive!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Ino muttered.

* * *

In Principal Office

"Sorry girls for interrupting your studies but this is an urgent matter." Tsunade, the 5th principal of our school, started.

"It's alright, ma'am. What is this matter you speak of?" Sakura asked.

"Well…You see, you girls has achieved the best attitude and grades in our school. You are the school's pride and joy." Tsunade droned.

"Get on it, old hag." Temari muttered under her breath.

A vein popped at Tsunade's forehead. "Did you just call me and OLD HAG?!" She hollered.

"No ma'am, you're mistaken. I said that you always looked beautiful and young." Temari sugarcoated her words and smiled the fakest smile one has ever seen but yet undetected.

"Nice save" Hinata whispered very softly to Temari, with her thumbs up.

"Well, let's get on with it. There was an accident in Konoha Academy. That is a very prestigious school, they are of a completely higher lever than us, in terms of academic achievements , sports and wealth. A fire broke out in a classroom and several boys were behind. They were expelled from the school and their families had come to us to take them in. And due to unfortunate circumstances, several other students are to come to this school too." Tsunade explained.

" Errmm.. I'm sorry for interrupting Godaime-sama, but what does this have to with us?" Tenten asked quizzically.

A grin broke to her face. "Well, since you girls are such helpful students, you will be taking care of them for a few weeks until they are used to our school. After all, their families would want their children to get the best. And you girls are just what we're looking for!" She said excitedly.

SILENCE…..

" So you basically mean that we have to BABYSIT them?!" Ino exclaimed furiously.

Yells and mournings broke from the girls.

"NOOOOO!! Why is life so cruel to me?! I'm only 16 years old!" Tenten cried.

Sakura banged her head at the wall, and Ino plus Temari joined her.

Tenten sharpened her weapons, with a sadistic smile on her face, muttering evilly, "I'll get you all for this, I swear I will." She then cackled maniacally.

Hinata, well, just fainted.

Tsunade was shocked at the sight. The supposedly quiet and disciplined students were acting like a madmen. She called Shizune, her secretary, over to help calm them down.

* * *

20 minutes later

"OKAY, THAT IS ENOUGH FROM ALL OF YOU!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs.

The 5 girls suddenly stopped their madness, well, excluding Hinata that was still unconscious.

"Girls, what happened? You don't seem like yourself." Tsunade asked worriedly.

Sakura turned red and exploded.(Haha, not literally)

" WE DON'T SEEM LIKE OUR SELF? WHAT BULL SHIT IS THIS?"

" YEAH, THIS IS OUR TRUE SELF!"

"I AM SICK AND TIRED OF PRETENDING!"

"ARGH!!#&"

"….." (Hinata's still unconscious)

Tsunade was taken aback by their outbursts. 'So this is their true self. Interesting, they are really unique people. '

* * *

After School

"I can't believe she forced us to do this" Hinata muttered.

Sakura sighed, "It isn't only that… We have blown our cover.."

Tenten started to cry waterfalls animatedly and sobbing on the ground. "No, no! I can't accept this!"

"What's done cannot be undone! Its over I tell you, over!!" Temari replied furiously.

A light bulb lighted over Ino's head. " You guys!! I have a brilliant idea!!"

"Great", Sakura muttered.

"No, no, this time its really great! I thought that since we are babysitting the new guys right, we should totally have fun with this! I mean, maybe Tsunade and Shizune found out about our true selves but does the student body? And hey, since we're the babysitters, we're like their superiors!!"

"So you mean we can totally boss the guys around?" Hinata started.

"Yup!" she replied.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea actually." Temari realized.

"Woah, Ino actually said something smart. Are you feeling alright today, Ino?" Tenten said with fake concern.

"Hmph!" Ino replied.

Sakura then started to laugh heartily followed by the rest of them.

"I love you guys! Hahahha!" Hinata said sincerely.

* * *

"How do I look?" Ino asked noone in particular.

"Like a pig." Sakura replied monotonously, followed by a burst of laughter.

"We're not here to flirt with them Ino-pig. We're going to rule them! Bwahahahaha! My army to dominate the world will then be complete!!" Tenten cackled evilly.

"Fine. But they're rich and if some of them are handsome, that is totally perfect for me!!" Ino giggled like a fan girl.

"Dumb blonde." Temari muttered.

"Eh, are you talking about yourself? You shouldn't lower yourself, Temari-chan!" Ino said with pure concern.

"Sigh… Nevermind.."

"Hina-chan, how come you're so quiet?" Tenten asked.

They looked over to Hinata and saw her eyes open wide and mouth hanging, her complexion turning pale.

"What's wrong, Hina-chan?"

She pointed to the many expensive-looking cars entering the school and focused on one of the cars.

"That is a Hyuuga custom-made car. One of the transfer student is a Hyuuga! What should I do?! Oh No!!" Hinata trembled.

"Hinata!! Look at me!" Temari demanded.

"Are you still the same girl whom people can push around and call you pathetic whenever they wish? Answer me, are you?"

"I, I…"

"You're not, alright! You have broken out of your shell and you're a strong girl now, aren't you? Then, have a backbone and if that Hyuuga bastard dare tries to do anything to you, kick him in the ass!!"

"...Hai , Temari-chan!! Thank You!!"

"Here they come…" Sakura whispered.

Everybody gulped, well, almost everyone.

"Eh, where did Ten-chan go?" Hinata asked.

Sakura widened her eyes and pointed to the entrance, where the transfer students are.

"Oh no."

"TENTEN!!"

* * *

'Hmph, who's this Hyuuga bastard that makes Hina-chan scared? I'll show him!' Tenten said to herself.

She walked towards the Hyuuga car and waited for someone to come out. She spotted a man coming out of the car and absent-mindedly shouted at him. "Are you that Hyuuga bastard? Huh ?! Huh?! What, you don't dare to own up?! You coward!!"

"Miss, I'm afraid I don't understand what you are talking about." the man said.

"What?! You're denying it!!" Tenten yelled angrily.

"Tenku-san, what is all this racket?" a voice said from the car.

Tenten spun and saw a drop-dead gorgeous guy, but erased that thought.

"Aha! You're the Hyuuga bastard, right! You pathetic creature!! Making someone take your blame!"

"Tenku-san, who is this nuisance? Get him or her, whatever, out of my sight."

"Nani-o?! I'll show you, girly boy! Come out here and show yourself!"

He sighed and came out from the car.

"Apologise, girly boy!" Tenten demanded.

"My name is Neji, and apologise for just stating the facts? Accept reality, man-woman." Neji snickered.

Tenten became so furious that she began to swing her fists towards him but he dodged it easily, with a smirk on his face.

'Grrr… I will wipe that smirk off his face..' she said to herself.

Tenten then fingered her weapons, getting ready to launch it towards Neji.

"TENTEN, STOP!!"

"Eh?" Tenten looked around quizzically.

"We made it in time.. Huff.. Huff.." Hinata, Sakura, Temari and Ino arrived at the scene, panting heavily.

"You guys, why are you here?" Tenten asked.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that!" Hinata replied.

"Ohh.. Right.. You see, this girly boy .. Well, errr, I just wanted to beat up the Hyuuga bastard that made you sad!" Tenten said quickly.

"Hinata, is that you?" Neji asked.

Hinata's eyes widened. Neji and her younger sister was the only one that cared for her in the Hyuuga family.

"Neji-nii!!" She shouted with joy.

"He's your brother, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked.

"No, he's my cousin but I regard him as my older brother."

"Now, what were you saying again, man-woman?" Neji questioned Tenten.

"It's Tenten!! And I meant every word I said!" Tenten said with a huff.

"Ten-chan.. Say sorry to him.. It was just a misunderstanding!" Hinata pleaded with her.

" Me? Apologise to that dick-head? NEVER!! I won't even in my afterlife!" Tenten shouted.

She then left the scene with a huff, but not without sticking her tongue out to Neji.

"Gomen-ne, Neji-nii.. I hope you're not offended by her. She's just like that." Hinata said.

"Haha, its okay, Hinata. She's quite a spitfire" Neji said with a smile.' And I like that'

--To Be Continued.--

* * *

Author's Note: I'm not quite sure on how to write fan fiction. Its nice reading them, but writing them is a completely different story. But I seriously hope that I was able to make you actually enjoy reading it… But … I don't think so.. I will try my best to improve!

I seriously thank those who actually read this crap called fan fiction.. And I sincerely appreciate all reviews. Critiques are welcome. But flaming…not really.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But… if you let me own Naruto, I'll give you a cookie.. I know you want it…_

_Author's Note: TT.. I love you all! I didn't think that I would even get reviews!! I'm sooo happy!! Thank you soo much for the reviews!!_

_To __DeadCuteSpirit : Yay, its long? Yatta!! Glad Tenten gave you a good laugh! cries I'm so touched! I'll try my best to update as fast as possible! Thank you soo much!_

_To __a little girl blue : Aww…. You're too nice! XOXO!! I love you!! Thanx so much for the review!_

_To __dr-zwinka : Temari X Hidan seems good, I think I'll use that pairing! I do love Hidan too!! But should I include his err.. Obsessive cutting and religion thingy here? I don't think I will, probably just his attitude._

_To __kawaiiitahina123 : Thank you for taking time to comment on my shit story!! Yay, welcome to the club. I think Hinata suits with almost everyone!_

_To __snowyangel-13 : Yes, I will continue!! Thank you!! And Yes, ItaXHina rox!!_

_To __HeartBrokenHinata : yay, another ItaXHina lover!! Woots! Well, I'll try my best to make the story good.. Who's attitude?_

_To __June-Avatar11 : You loved it? Really? I'm so touched! glomps you Well, hope I don't disappoint you! I'll try my best!!_

_To __Silver Rain : Haha, yeah, Hinata is a little OOC, but her real character from the anime is going to appear a little in her too. Thankies!! Yes, I update already! Itachi is here! Next chapter, hmm.. Should have him there too, but other characters relationship development would appear too. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND ACTUALLY READING THIS!_

* * *

" Welcome to Yodou High School, everyone. We hope you will enjoy your time in this school." the girls chorused uniformly, as though it was rehearsed.

Murmurs and chatters were among the group of guys. Hinata counted and there was 8 guys present from Konoha Academy. 'Well, here goes nothing..'

"We will be the ones that will be in-charge of you guys for two weeks. If you have any enquiries, please approach any one of us. My name is Temari, she is Hinata, beside her is Sakura, followed by Tenten and Ino. If you have no questions, please follow us on a tour of our school."

There was a raised hand among the group and Temari motioned him to talk.

" Why do we have to be taken care of you stupid girls? We're not little kids." A rebellious looking guy with his white hair pulled behind said.

A vein popped at Temari's temple.' Stupid girls, he say? I'll show him!!'

"What makes you think we are not fit to take care of you? We can rule over you anytime, little boy." Temari declared confidently.

"Hey Auntie, just go back to your retirement home and leave us alone!" the guy replied, and then laughed boisterously followed by some of the guys.

" AUNTIE?! I CERTAINLY DO NOT LOOK LIKE AN AUNTIE, AND WHAT ABOUT YOU, OLD MAN? DO YOU THINK YOUR WHITE HAIR IS COOL?! OLD GEEZER!" Temari yelled angrily.

"Temari!" Hinata hissed to her quietly.

Temari ignored Hinata's warning as she was getting too riled up by his comments.

"Know your place, woman. I am the famous and the far more superior Hidan. Remember that." Hidan said smugly.

"WHAT?! ARGH!!LET ME AT HIM!!" Temari hollered. Sakura and Tenten held her back and reminded her of their quiet and disciplined facades.

"Temari, gain your composure, you can get back at him later." Sakura whispered to her.

"Ugh.. Fine. They are bad news, I tell you." Temari whispered furiously.

"Everyone, please settle down and follow me." Hinata said to the guys.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria and that is where all the classrooms are." Hinata said.

"The sciences labs are in that block. The biology lab on the 1st floor, chemistry lab on 2nd floor and physics lab on the 3rd floor." Tenten told them.

"Let's go over to that building", Ino suggested.

"This is where you can study peacefully. The library is also located here. The music room is also in this block and the walls surrounding the music room is soundproof. A recording studio is located in the music room. Let us visit it." Sakura said.

The girls checked the music room and there was a few people in the room. They asked their permissions for the guys to watch them practice and they agreed.

"Okay guys, please enter the room."

"This is Tayuya and her band."

" 'Sup dude? We're gonna practice our songs so you dickheads better not get in our way, understand?" Tayuya, the singer in the group, said.

"Ready boys? 1, 2, 3, GO!" she shouted.

_Where do I begin, with this life we're living in_

_Market youth their uniform, make us all fit in_

_But do you think we're that blind? _

_That we can't see through all your lies?_

Hinata then began to move according to the rhythm of the song. She then caught someone looking at her and saw a pair onyx eyes staring right through her. There was something in those eyes, that mysteriousness that made a chill crawl down her spine. When she realized that she was staring too much, she quickly looked away, blushing and tried to concentrate on the song.

_Cause if its no good_

_(Burn burn the stations)_

_We'll burn it down_

_(Burn burn the truth)_

_Enjoy the flames_

_(In Celebration)_

_Enjoy the sound_

_(For us, for them, for you)_

They then exited the music room and thanked Tayuya and her band.

"That is our school's top band. They have won every contest of the Battle of the Bands." Tenten told them.

"Hinata, you okay? You look kind of red." Sakura asked Hinata, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm okay. It's nothing. Thank you, Sakura-chan." Hinata replied, beaming.

"If you say so.." Sakura answered hesitantly.

'He is one of the transfer students, isn't he? Relax Hinata, he's just a guy… Breathe in, breathe out. But, his eyes.. Its really magnetizing, I can't help but to stare at it..' Hinata said to herself.

"Okay, the tour is over. Your lessons will start tomorrow, you might want to explore this school on your own to get used to it. Dismissed!" Temari announced.

Temari scanned the guys and searched for a dumb-looking guy to order around.

"You! The stupid-looking blondie over there!" Temari shouted.

"Who're you calling stupid, un?!" One of the blond said.

"Its obviously not me, I'm super cool-dattebayo!" The 'stupid-looking' blonde said.

"Sigh.. Not you, girly boy. The orange freak over there." Temari answered.

"I'm not girly, un!! Its called art, un!"

"Hehehe, I wonder who she is talking about."

"She is talking about you, dobe." another guy said.

"That's right, you stay behind!"Temari ordered.

Before the 'orange freak' can protest, Temari gave him her famous I'll-castrate-you-to-death glare that can make guys cover their private parts in fear.

When the rest have left except for the stupid blonde, Temari asked for his name.

"I'm Naruto! Remember it, because I will be the most famous guy ever in the planet!"

"Yeah yeah whatever Nakuto, now go get me a drink!" She demanded.

"Its not -"

"NOW!!"

Naruto then dashed away to get her a drink.

"Temari, that wasn't very nice.." Hinata said.

"Didn't we agreed to have fun and boss them around? I almost forgot about that because of that stupid old man! Now, I have that Nawuko as my slave! Bwahahaha!" Temari started.

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Sakura joined in.

"Nyahahahahahahahha!" Tenten added.

"Ohohohohohoho!" Ino cackled with them.

"….."

-Silence-

"Hinata, why didn't you join in our plan to dominate the world?" Tenten asked.

"Ermm… I ,I .."

"C'mon, Hina-chan, you can do it!! Laugh it out, put forward your evilness!!" Ino encouraged her.

"Okay.. I'll try…" Hinata answered.

She closed her eyes in concentration and suddenly, opened her eyes abruptly.

"Excuse me, can-"

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU! EHEHEHEHEHE!" Hinata cackled as evilly as she could.

Hinata panted and smiled her brightest."I did it!"

"Ehehhe..Ano, Hina-chan.. " Sakura pointed to her left.

One of the transfer students was present when Hinata did her outburst of evilness.

'Oh No, it's him!! The onyx-eyed guy! Aahhh, I'm doomed!' Hinata panicked in her mind.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Sakura asked him.

"Ah yes, I was wondering where the principal's office is." the guy answered.

"Well, you see that building over there, it's in the first floor. There is a huge sign that says 'Principal Office' so you won't miss it."

"Thank You, Miss. I shall be going now, and tell your friend to be aware of her surrounding. She doesn't want her façade to be exposed to the whole world, now, does she?"

"Ehehehe, thank you. Ah, what's your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

He then left the scene, leaving the girls to contemplate on what he said.

"How does he know about the façade?" Temari enquired.

"Do you think that he…" Ino said.

"He what?" Tenten prompted her.

"Do you think that he has been watching Hinata all along?"

"You mean like a stalker?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ne, Hina-chan, I think he likes you!" Ino said in a sing-song voice.

Ino then turned to where Hinata was supposed to be, only to find that she had fainted.

"Ehhhhh?? Hina-chan! Mou, you always faint!" Ino whined.

* * *

"Temari-san!!" Naruto shouted.

"Ah, Nawuko!! What took you so long? Where's my drink?" Temari asked.

"Well, you see, hehe, I lost my way. "

"And why are there food stains on you?" Temari questioned suspiciously.

"Ehehehe, well you see.. I was hungry and it was terrible, Temari-san! They didn't sell ramen here! But this auntie gave me some free food as she said something about me driving people away. Well, whatever, who can refuse free food?"

"Stop blabbering. Then why didn't you buy me a drink in the cafeteria?"

"Well.. It was all used up…"

"On…"

"Food…I couldn't resist!!"

"Argghhh! You really are a moron!!" Temari shouted angrily.

"Temari, you should stop strangling the boy, he's turning blue." Sakura said monotonously.

* * *

Hinata then went back to her apartment that she rented with own money. That was the only thing she own that was actually bought by her own money.

'I want to know more about him, Itachi, was it? Why is that? Why am I so curious about him? Mou!'

* * *

--Dreamscape--

"Hinata.." Itachi said her name in a way that made her hair stand.

"Yes, what is it, Itachi-san?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"Why so formal? Call me Itachi-hun. I'm your honey after all."

"Ehhhh, what do you mean??"

"Ahahaha, my lovely Hinata. We are married, remember? Your clueless face is soo cute. Let me pinch your cute little cheeks.."

"Ehhhh?? Don't touch me!! No No No! I refuse to believe it! How can I be married to a stranger?!" Hinata said hysterically.

"Hina-chan, what stranger? Don't you remember? You made the first move. You were so cat-like, pouncing on me like that. Ah, the beautiful memories.." Itachi giggled to himself.

"No, no, no! This is Impossible! You, stop thinking such dirty thoughts!"

"But Hina-chan-"

"STOP CALLING ME HINA-CHAN, YOU STUPID WEASEL!!"

End of dream-

* * *

"STOP CALLING ME HINA-CHAN, YOU STUPID WEASEL!!" Hinata woke up, panting heavily, her face all red.

"What was that all about? Stupid weasel, won't leave me alone even in my dreams.." she murmured.

* * *

At School

"Good morning, Hinata-chan!" Sakura greeted her cheerfully.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan.."

"What's wrong? You didn't sleep well last night?"

"Ermm..Sort of, but it's nothing to be worried about." Hinata shrugged it off.

"Okay then. Come on, the girls are waiting for us!"

"Okay, you go on first."

Sakura then dashed to the place where they always meet.

Hinata sighed and thought what the dream meant.

While she was in her thoughts, she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry, so sorry.." Hinata apologized profusely.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either." A deep male voice said.

Hinata looked up and saw the familiar onyx eyes looking back at her, or more specifically, Itachi's.

Itachi then helped her pick up her books.

"Thank you so much, Itachi-san."

"No problem. Eh, do you hate weasels?" Itachi pointed to her doodles of poking weasels to death on a book.

'Oh No, I drew that in the morning because of the dream! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! What should I say?' Hinata said to herself.

"NO NO!I DON'T HATE WEASELS! I LOVE W-W-WEASELS, I-I L-LO-LOVE WEASELS A L-L-LOT!!" Hinata stammered.

Itachi smirked and handed her books back to her.

"See you later, Hinata-san. I didn't know you love me so much." Itachi then chuckled and walked off.

--A few seconds later--

"Eeee--eee--hhh??"Hinata stuttered, blushing furiously.

'He tricked me.. Well, sort of…and I'm stuttering again..Oh no…'

* * *

Author's note : Itachi means weasel if you don't know. I hope I'm not rushing into things… I'm just writing this as per normal. And the lyrics by Tayuya was from the song 'Burn Burn' by Lost Prophets. That band is super duper awesome!!I love them to bits! Well…I hope you enjoy this chapter.. I know that Temari doesn't seem to put on her façade here, but hey, she's the most out-of-control among the girls.

I want to know who you want me to pair up with for Sakura and Ino.

**For Sakura:**

Sai

Sasuke

Sasori

**For Ino:**

Sai

Deidara 

_**AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING! RAMEN FOR ALL!! OR COOKIES!!I appreciate all reviews and criticism and flaming not really appreciated. But thank you for taking your time to read this! cries**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Naruto.

I'm sooo happy because you all are being too kind to me! Seriously, I thought I was going to get flames and criticisms and people telling me to stop writing because it sucks. But, thank you!! I feel sooo happy..

Hmm… how do I reply to reviews without writing it here?

To DarkestxNinja : InoXSai hmm… Let me think if the scene would work out. SakuraXGaara, well, I'm in love with Gaara so I need to make sure that I can share him with anyone. Haha, thanks for your suggestion! Thank you for using your time to read and write a review! Love you!!

To Silver Rain : Aww.. You totally reviewed in every chapter!! That's so nice of you! So happy that you loved that weasel part!! And ItaXHina is the bomb, man!! I was thinking of InoXDeidara and SakuraXSasori too but, let me think again. Haha.

To SaphraCentra : Thank you for reviewing!! I heart you! I will consider your suggestion!! Muackx!

To DeadCuteSpirit : You thought that it was a good chapter?? You are being too awesome man!! Serious outbursts, as in when Tenten was shouting at Neji and Temari with Hidan? If so, Hinata will have one, but its not going to appear anytime soon. Haha. I will keep your suggestion in mind! And awww.. I'll try my best to make it fabulous!

To MoonlightAngel 94 : How you know I'm a girl? I could be some pedophile old geezer. Its interesting and awesome?? Really? You made me blush! You will read it again?? Yippee!! Banzai!!

To kawaiiitahina123 : Itachi is the man!! Woots! So many SakuraXSai here, no SakuraXSasuke? Haha, I support InoXDeidara too, I mean they look practically alike. Thank you for the lovely review!

To dr-zwinka :Haha, same,I don't find those freakish stuff charming at all, haha. Aww.. You like the evil laugh thing… Kyaah!!hugs you Oooh, a sissy Deidara! Haha, that's funny!

To Cherry : Your vote/say totally help on the matter! Thank you!! Aahhh, I'm stuck on who to choose for Sakura, many chose Sai.I don't mind Sai but Sasuke is soo.. Ahhh…. And Sasori is sooo.. Ooohh… Can't let these handsome men go to waste, ya noe! Haha, thanks so much for the review!

To HeartBrokenHinata : Yay yay! Thank you for reviewing! Thank you for loving some of the parts! Haha, they really look alike, haha! Look like siblings. Thanx!! 3

To aliceeyy-chan: Ah! I know you! Your story is one of the inspirations that I had to write this story! That's what I was scared of, when I wrote it, it seems kind of similar to yours, especially the music room part!! But I wanted them to meet Tayuya, so I swear that I didn't copy your ideas! I've been wanting to make the female characters to have quite the same personality as me, which is a goody-too-shoes façade. So, don't worry, I didn't steal your idea although it almost looks the same, huh? But, oh hello! What a small fan fiction world this is! I love your stories! 3

To June-Avatar11 : Thank you so much for the compliment! Sasuke and Sasori is hot! Many chose Sai, but those 2 handsome guys would come in sooner or later. WEE!! Thank you for reviewing! Woohoo!

Notes-- I'm going overseas for a few days, so I will try to make this chapter longer. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Hinata! Over here!" Ino shouted to her.

"What took you so long?" Sakura asked.

"Gomen! I was spacing out and lost track of time." Hinata lied. 'I think I only stammer around Itachi-san, I mean at certain times…'

"Well, okay, hurry up! We still have to guide those transfer students." Sakura replied.

The girls walked quickly towards the general office and took the guy's class schedules with them. They searched the whole school compound for them, but to no avail. Hinata was confused as Itachi should have reached the school already but kept quiet about her thoughts. The girls had informed each and everyone of them to be here at 6.30 a.m. sharp.

"Did they forget?" Tenten asked.

"Argh! We woke up so early just for them, and this is how they repay us? " Temari yelled.

The girls nodded in agreement. They then sat on a bench near the school entrance, waiting for the guys' arrival.

- 30 minutes later-

"Zzzzz…" the girls snored.

They had been waiting for their arrival, but not even one had come yet.

"Brriinnnnnnggg!!" The school bell rang, meaning that class was about to start.

The girls woke up with a jolt.

"Oh my god! We're like so late!" Ino yelled.

"We have never been late before!! Oh no!" Tenten panicked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? RUN!!" Hinata commanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" the 4 girls chorused and started to pick up their bags and dash to class.

Before they can run, they saw the transfer students walking towards the school casually, as though they have all of the time in the world.

"Ne, why are you all late?!" Sakura questioned them loudly. The nearest guy to her probably had his eardrums burst.

"Hey Pinky, keep it down. Don't go around making people deaf." A pale looking guy(Sai) said.

"Shut the fuck up, zombie-freak. We have told you all to meet us at 6.30 a.m. sharp and why didn't you?!" Sakura hollered.

"What can we do about it? Its just too early for us to wake up yet." Naruto said while yawning.

" We need our beauty sleep too! " Temari retorted.

"Hell yeah , you do. But, I think not even a 1000 sleep is going to fix THAT. You need a plastic surgery." Hidan said while snickering.

"Take his advice, would you? Miss Pinky, or should I say Miss Butt-Ugly" Sai replied while smiling innocently.

Sakura clenched her hand and glared at Sai. Temari then begin to crack her knuckles and chuckled darkly. Suddenly, there was silence. An evil aura rose from Sakura and Temari.

" Shit, they're going to fight." Tenten whispered to Hinata and Ino.

"Hmm.. Seems like fun, let's join in." Ino said.

"Hehehehe, I have been wanting a warm-up.." Tenten snickered.

"Eh?! You guys! We'll get into detention!" Hinata whispered .

Tenten and Ino, however, did not hear her and started to do stretches.

"You. All. Are. Dead." Temari and Sakura said together in an evil voice.

"SHANNARO!!" Sakura punched Sai with her monstrous strength.

Sai was out cold with Naruto weeping over his 'death'.

Sakura continued with her rampage and began beating Naruto to a pulp.

"Oww! Oww! Oww! Oww!" Naruto cried in pain.

"I'm out of here." a dark-haired guy said.

"Sasuke! How could you abandon your friend?! Traitor!" Naruto cried in agony and continued being beaten.

"Yeah, how could you?" Sakura whispered to his ear evilly.

Sasuke wondered how she managed to get behind him so easily and quickly. A sweat trickled down Sasuke's forehead and he was frozen to his spot.

"Take that , chicken butt!!" Sakura yelled.

"Chicken bu-" Sasuke was punched before he could complain.

Sai, Sasuke and Naruto aren't the only victims of the rampage.

"Call me ugly, huh?!" Temari shouted.

She began throwing everything in sight and even boulders of rocks towards Hidan.

"Don't run! You coward!"

"Me, a coward? You're the one attacking a defenseless person!" Hidan shouted back.

"Bwahahahahaha! You can't run from me!" Temari cackled evilly and jumped on Hidan's back.

She then began smashing his head on the ground and doing wrestling moves.

"You!"

"Crazy!"

"Woman!" Hidan yelled between each beating.

"Charge!!" Tenten yelled, running towards the remaining guys with Ino.

Tenten started to send out her weapon projectiles towards them.

"Oi! You can actually kill us with these!" Neji yelled.

"That's my plan. Fufufuufufufu!!" Tenten laughed like the mad panda she was.

Tenten then attacked them with her weapons again, making them her moving targets.

However, one of her flying projectiles accidentally cut a few strands of Neji's hair.

Neji gasped and looked at his hair with weeping eyes.

"You have gone too far!!" Neji yelled in a high-pitched voice and started to charge towards Tenten.

Neji dodged every weapons she attacked him with and tackled her to the ground.

He took out a penknife and said," How would you feel if your hair is cut?!"

"Ahhhh!! NOO!! Get away from me, you pervert!!" Tenten hollered.

Neji, being heavier and stronger than her, did not budge at all. He cut Tenten's hair ties and he was unprepared for what he sees.

"Oi! That is my favourite hair ties!! You bastard!!"

Neji's grasp on her suddenly weakened and Tenten pushed him away from her.

"What's with that idiotic stare, he-diva? And are you blushing??" Tenten began inspecting Neji's face.

Neji was indeed blushing, for Tenten was a sight to behold.

'She's sooo… beautiful, especially when she lets her hair down..' Neji began fantasizing about her.

'What's with him? Anyway, he's open! Charge!!' Tenten said in her mind.

She kicked him in the face and used her weapon to fix him to the ground.

"Well done, Tenten!" She said, proud of herself.

* * *

Ino used her high heels to attack any unsuspecting victims and that victim was really pitiful.

'Just because I'm pretty, doesn't mean I can't fight! Behold, Ino The Magnificent!' Ino talked inside her head.

"Ouch!! It hurts-un!" a blonde said.

"Well like duh, that's the purpose." Ino said but gasped when she saw an Ino-male in front of her.

"You totally look like me! Except more manlier! Oh my Gosh, we're twins!!" Ino said excitedly while jumping up and down.

"This is creepy-un. Why are you copying my hair style-un?!"

"You're not the only unique one here. I am the Magnificient Yamanaka Ino! What's your name? Maybe we're siblings!!"

"Deidara, un." he replied.

"Last name?" Ino asked.

"Err.. Deidara." he answered again.

"Oh ,hello there! Deidara Deidara! I'm Yamanaka Ino!" she introduced herself again energetically.

"…."

"Deidara, your name is too long. Let me call you, Dei Dei!"

"No!!" Deidara protested but Ino was already in her La-La land, not listening to what he said.

"Are you my brother, Dei Dei? Ino asked.

"No."

"Hi, I'm Yamanaka Ino!"

'This is going to be a long day…' Deidara sighed inwardly.

* * *

With Hinata

'Aaahhh! What should I do?! Ever since the transfer students came, our facades have been disappearing slowly and slowly!' Hinata yelled in her mind.

Hinata looked at the scene: Sakura trying to beat a red-haired guy but to no avail, Tenten braiding Neji's hair and putting make-up on him, Temari lazing around a bloodied and unconscious Hidan and Ino talking animatedly to a bored-looking male clone of Ino.

"Hehe, I didn't know they're so violent.. " Hinata giggled to the amusing sight, despite its consequences.

"Yo." A breath tickled her ear.

Alarms went off in Hinata's head and without thinking, she bashed her head towards the person, trying to attack the person for self-defence. But she couldn't move as the person's hand was holding her head back.

Hinata opened her eyes and blushed tomato-red.

"Itachi-san.. Gomen, you scared me." Hinata then began to return to her normal standing stance.

"You have a hard head, ne Hinata? I guess you can't judge a book by its cover. " Itachi pointed to the red mark on his forehead.

'Judge a book by its cover? Does he mean our facades?!'

Hinata then saw Itachi looking at her up and down, going around her while smirking. Hinata fidgeted nervously when Itachi began to speak.

"Who knew someone so soft and fragile-looking could be so hard? I guess you like it rough then, its always the quiet ones.." Itachi said with a small laugh.

"Wh-what do y-you m-mean b-b-by ro-roughh??" Hinata stuttered while blushing brightly.' Rough? Does he mean sex? Ah, its like in my dream!! ..Dirty thoughts, Hinata..'

"What do you think?" Itachi then went close to her face, grinning suggestively.

'His face.. Is so near to mine..Its too close. Too Close. TOO CLOSE!!' Hinata fainted as the proximity of their faces were too close. Not even one guy had went to her face that close before.

He caught Hinata before she fell to the floor. He smiled, looking at her face which is still tomato-red.

' Heh, its fun teasing her.'

* * *

"JUST WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?!" Tsunade bellowed angrily.

"And you came only after the guys are beaten to death?" Itachi muttered under his breath. Luckily, Tsunade didn't catch that as she was too consumed in anger.

"ALL OF YOU, DETENTION FOR 1 MONTH! SHIZUNE, GET THE MEDICS AND BRING THEM TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune scurried to find the medics over.

-In the nurse's room--

"There is only 2 uninjured guys and 5 injury-free girls, well one fainted. Girls, tell me the truth." Tsunade asked them patiently.

"I have a split personality." Sakura said with a straight face.

"Huh? What did i do? I have memory loss." Temari tried to look as innocent as she can.

"Yeah right!" Hidan shouted from one of the beds, bruises covering him ,especially his head area.

"Piss off!" Temari growled. "Eh, I mean, who am I? Huh?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino." Ino said.

"I did not hurt anyone, I swear! We did not attack the guys and did not went on a rampage. I didn't cut Neji's hair either!! I mean.. I mean.. Uhhh. Uhh.. They forced me!!' Tenten wailed.

The 3 girls slapped their foreheads. "Owww, that hurts." Ino commented about her forehead.

Sakura then explained that the guys did not bother to even meet them, when they had specifically told them to do so. She also said about the rude comments the guys gave to them and that the beating naturally followed after that.

"It seems that they take after you, Tsunade-sama", Shizune whispered to Tsunade and started to giggle.

"Feh, i am not violent." Tsunade denied.

"Of course not, Tsunade-_sama." _Shizune replied sarcastically.

"Ahem! All of you are at fault here and detention starts today!" Tsunade announced.

"But, we're damn injured here, old hag!" Naruto whined.

A vein pulsated at Tsunade's temple, "You want me to make it unrecoverable?"

Naruto paled and didn't dare to speak anymore.

"Shizune is the nurse here as well, but we're going out for a while. NO FIGHTING! Sakura will be in-charge here since she's experienced in the medical field. So all injured patients here listen to her!" Tsunade ordered.

Tsunade and Shizune went out of the room and Shizune broke the silence.

"Is it okay to leave those kids alone?" Shizune asked, concerned.

"Hehehe, I feel that something exciting is going to happen in this school." Tsunade answered, with a maniacal grin on her face.

"Shizune! Bring my sake!" Tsunade ordered.

"That's not good for you, you're the principal you know." Shizune nagged at her.

* * *

Hinata woke up when when Tsunade shouted in the nurse's room and was not surprised to see many guys on the beds.

"Finally woke up, princess?" Itachi said in a low voice to her.

"I swear I'm going to get a heart attack one of these days." Hinata murmured.

'Hmph, I shall not care about him anymore! So troublesome!'

Hinata then ignored Itachi and went towards her friends.

'Ignoring me, eh? Hehe, no one ignores Uchiha Itachi..' Itachi then began scheming in his mind.

"Oh, Hinata! Haha, we got detention!.. Sigh.." Ino said.

"But somehow, I feel invigorated!" Sakura exclaimed.

The girls agreed, except for Hinata.

"Awww.. Don't feel left out, Hina-chan. You'll be violent like us one day!" Tenten said.

"Haha, how's that a good thing?" Hinata replied.

"What do we do about them?" Temari turned her head towards the guys.

"Kill them.." Tenten said in a low voice and twirled her weapons around her finger.

"Next idea!" Temari said.

"Hahahahahaha!" the girls laughed together.

"Butt-Ugly Pinky, stop laughing. It's a terrible noise." Sai said monotonously.

That nickname struck a cord in Sakura and there was a war going on in her head.

**Inner Sakura: Let me at him!!**

Sakura: But we cannot afford any more detention.

**Inner Sakura: Oh shut it, you angelic bitch. You going to let him call you that all your life?! Huh Huh, Butt-Ugly Pinky?**

Sakura:... Let's do it.

Sakura then started stomping towards Sai's bed.

"Not only are you butt-ugly, you are an elephant too! Oh my God, earth quake!" Sai said, not feeling threatened at all.

"Aahh, stop Sakura!" Temari, Tenten, Ino and Hinata pulled her away from Sai.

Sakura struggled in their grips, and even though there are four girls holding her, Sakura's strength is monstrous causing them difficulties.

"This is pointless. I pity your families. Their daughters being so uncivilized." Neji said out loud, obviously still frustrated about his hair.

"Ceh, how annoying." Sasuke said.

The girls sat down and started to meditate, trying to control themselves.

"Are you all fucking cross dressers? You bitches are obviously not girls, I mean look at your fucking self. I take back my words just now about plastic surgery fixing your faces. Not even those can fix your outrageously fucking ugly face! Hahahahaha!" Hidan let out all those foul statements.

"Are they asking for another beating?" Naruto asked Deidara quietly.

"I don't know-un but I don't want to have any part in these, un" Deidara whispered back.

Naruto saw Sasori fixing his puppets and thought of making him their comrade in escaping this place.

"You're another one ,huh?" Naruto asked.

Sasori didn't answer.

"Sasori-danna, let's get out of here." Deidara said.

"Don't order me around." That was the only reply that they heard from him.

"I guess we blondies have to stick together." Naruto cried to Deidara.

"I think we're brothers and that Ino over there is our sister,un. We look the same, huh?"

"Brother! I have long searched for you!" Naruto cried while hugging Deidara.

"Little brother!" Deidara cried as well.

Sasori saw this display of affection and the thought that crossed his mind was, "…".

* * *

"YOU THINK ,YOU'RE SO GOOD-LOOKING?!" Temari shouted.

"Everyone can see how superior my looks are compared to others, unless their faces are too ugly for them to accept the fact." Hidan replied.

"Do you have a stick up your ass or something?" Tenten said coldly.

"Let me castrate you." Sakura said in a low voice.

"To use it for yourself? I knew you are a guy the moment I saw you, and that HUGE forehead." Sai retorted.

"We are beautiful, got that boys? And I know that you all will grovel at our feet sooner or later!" Ino exclaimed proudly.

"As if." Sasuke muttered while rolling his eyes.

"#&#&!"

"&(&"

"&!#&"

Foul words after foul words were being said one after another. Chaos were in the nurse's room and they kept bickering.

"You guys, stop!" Hinata tried to stop her friend but to no avail.

'Its always like this, they always blow up and won't listen to me..'

"You guys should stop because the little princess over there looks like she's going tear up. Hahaha." Itachi teased her.

"That's so mean…" Hinata sniffed.

"Stop it, you guys…" They didn't hear her.

"Stop It."

"**I SAID STOP IT!**" Hinata roared.

Everybody stopped what they were doing and Itachi smirked. This was what he was waiting for. The quiet ones are always the scariest when angry after all.

"Stop bickering like little kids and giving petty insults! Now sit!" Hinata commanded.

Everyone sat down in their respective place and they were all shocked by her actions.

'This is where I come in. Haha, fuck my polite and calm self.' Itachi said to himself.

"Getting angry, little princess? Aww..don't be.. Hi.Na.Chan." Itachi mocked Hinata.

Anger flared in Hinata's eyes.

**'How dare he!! ROAARRR!!I WILL TEAR HIM APART!'**

'No don't! We'll get in more trouble!'

**'Get lost, stupid angelic Hinata because i am in charge of the body now!'**

'Eeep..'

Hinata walked towards Itachi gracefully in a way that some saw her as the 'goddess of death' , giving a death sentence to a human.

'SLAP!'

Hinata slapped Uchiha Itachi, who was still smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." Hinata ordered.

"Was that supposed to hurt, Hina-chan?" Itachi mocked her again.

Before she could slap him again, Itachi held both of her hand tightly.

"Let me go, bastard." Hinata gritted her teeth.

"And if I don't?" Itachi asked innocently.

In a flash, Itachi was on the ground with Hinata hovering over him. Hinata had just used her special martial arts teachnique she created by herself on Itachi. She smirked triumphantly but the smile fell after what was said by him.

"Nice flower design. You like lavender, huh?" Itachi commented on her panties.

"y-You p-per-pervert!!" Hinata blushed red and ran out from the room.

The girls followed after her.

"Oi Itachi, I didn't you were perverted." Hidan said to him.

"You seem different, un. Did she catch your heart, Itachi-senpai?" Deidara asked.

Itachi just smirked the whole way with his body aching, thanks to Hinata. "Now, I need a bed too. Any extra beds here?"

"Itachi and Hinata, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto sang on top of his lungs, and that is extremely loud.

Pillows from all direction hit Naruto's head. "Dobe." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

"Aaahhh!! Itachi hentai! He saw my panties!! I can never show my face to him again!!" Hinata complained to her friends.

"You can always beat him up again!" Sakura suggested.

"But damn, you were uber cool just now, Hinata-chan!" Temari told her excitedly.

The girls agreed with that statement.

"But it ended badly. I'm embarrassed for life!" Hinata whined.

"Itachi and Hinata, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the girls heard from the nurse's room.

Hinata blushed heavily and muttered some incoherent words.

"Seems you have a high school romance here, Hina-chan!" Ino squealed.

"By the way, I found my long lost twin here! His name is Dei Dei!" Ino continued.

The girls looked at each other and said ,"Baka. You don't have a long lost twin, or a twin as a matter of fact."

"Hmph! Fine!"

"Let's skip school and detention today." Hinata said with a determined voice.

The girls looked at Hinata with shocked and amazed faces. They were all thinking along the same line, 'Who knew Hinata could be like this?!'

"Instead, let's go shopping!" Hinata grinned from ear to ear.

"Ohhh, bad Hinata… Ahahaha!" Tenten said and grinned.

"Our efforts to put up our facades has been beaten to the ground. You know, I think we might as well be our true self from now on." Sakura said seriously.

"Oooh, they will be shocked.. We will still be a goody-too-shoes but things are going to change around here." Temari snickered evilly.

"You know some of the girls and guys in our school have been a real pain in the ass… Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tenten said.

" Oooh, this is going to be awesome!" Ino squealed happily.

"They won't know what hit them! Bwahahahahaha!" Hinata cackled.

The girls joined in her evil laughter.

"Are we still going shopping because I totally need a manicure?" Ino asked.

The 4 girls sighed.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Sorry if this is boring.. I think there's too much argument here but hey, that's in their personality! I think the next chapter would be exciting! Well, hope it is! I won't be updating for a while because I'm going overseas for a while. I hope this is long enough! Tatas!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_I SUCK!! I KNOW! AFTER MONTHS OF NOT UPDATING!! SOOO SORRY, MY SCHOOL DOESN'T GIE US ANY REST WHEN SCHOOL REOPENS! NOW EXAMS ARE OVER, AND I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY! AGAIN, SO SORRY!_

Start

The girls huddled together, putting their brains into work to think of a master plan.

They were all at Temari's house as her parents doesn't live there, and so no one to ruin their scheming sessions.

"Got anything yet?" Hinata asked.

"I am thinking of something along the lines of bad hair day, pimples, make up ,chicken, and glue." Sakura grinned evilly.

"Ehehehe, nice one forehead girl. And I got one more idea that will be the grand ending of it all…" Ino said thoughtfully.

"Woah! You can think!" Tenten gasped, shocked.

"Don't make me go there and squeeze your pimple…" Ino threatened her.

Tenten pouted and cried, "It appeared just because of my damn period, okay! My skin will become clean back after this!"

"Ahem." Temari tried to get their attention.

"Okay, I was thinking that we should put honey and colored paint on them that is very smelly and will be hard to remove.

"Okay, Hinata, get the materials ready by tonight." Temari ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Hinata replied while saluting.

"Sakura and Ino, draw out maps for the places inside their houses and spy on them. See what they usually do there. Report it back to me"

"Hai!!" Sakura and Ino replied in unison.

"Me and Tenten will set out the trap and the safe timings ."

Tenten nodded her head.

"NOW, LET'S GET TO WORK!" Temari hollered.

"YOSHA!" they all shouted.

"Shut the hell up!" someone shouted from the neighboring house.

* * *

The Next Day!!

In school

"Oh man.. I'm aching all over.." Tenten murmured.

The rest nodded their head in agreement.

"Well, at least we know that something is going to make us forget all this pain!" Hinata said while grinning cheekily.

"Yeah, something…" Sakura said with an evil glint in her eye.

"Oh My God, did you see them?"

"They look mutated! Ahahaha!"

The students in the hallway gossiped.

"Guess it started already." Temari said.

"Look, here they come!" Ino said excitedly.

The girls tried to stifle their laughter when a group of smelly mutated chickens walked past them - No they looked and smelled worser than that.

After they were out of sight, the whole hallway erupted into laughter.

"Ahahahaha! Did you see those humongous pimples all of their body, not just the faces!!" Tenten cried, laughing.

"And their hair!! What's up with that?! They should totally win an award for it!" Hinata laughed, with tears in her eyes.

"Maybe it's the product of a chicken making love with a mutated pimple! Gahahaha!" Sakura said, her saliva spitting everywhere.

"We are such geniuses! Celebration time!" Temari proclaimed.

"And while at it, we should buy a bib for forehead girl." Ino said.

"Agreed." Hinata, Temari and Tenten said.

"I pity the cleaners, having to mop the floor." Temari sighed.

Sakura hollered, "What did you say?!"

"I said I pity the cleaners that have to mop the floor. Sheesh, ever heard of ear pick?" Temari replied.

"Hmph!"

The girls laughed yet again, well except for Sakura.

"By the way, how long will the make up and all those crap last?" Sakura enquired.

-SILENCE-

"Err…" Hinata said.

"Well, who cares! That's their problem, not ours! Even if we caused it" Ino said.

"Yeah, whatever nobody knows that it was us." Tenten agreed.

"Uhuh." Temari said.

"Yup." Naruto said.

"Oh hey, Naruto." Hinata said casually.

-SILENCE-

"WHAT?! NARUTO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Hinata yelled.

"Huh? I go to this school. What is it? You're scaring me, Hinata-chan." Naruto replied.

"You didn't hear anything just now, did you?" Ino asked.

"W-What? I didn't?" Naruto said, shocked.

The girls released their breath in relief.

"Thank goodness he's an idiot." Sakura murmured.

"Did you say something, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh ,its nothing! Now, faster go back to your class ! There's ramen there!' Sakura lied.

"SWOOSSHHH!"

"WOW, that's fast." Temari commented .

"We have 1 minute left to get to class." Tenten said monotonously.

With speed faster than Naruto chasing a ramen bowl, they got to class on time.

They sat down in their respective seats and waited for the teacher to arrive.

"Okay class, I have an announcement to make." Kurenai-sensei said to the class.

The students leaned forward, paying their utmost attention to her. She doesn't talk about anything other than the subject she's supposed to teach during lesson time. So it must be something really big.

"After studying all of the student's actions for the past 10 years, Tsunade-sama has decided to try out this … new project."

All of them gasped, some due to the discovery that Tsunade was actually so old , some due to years of experience with Tsunade's projects and others gasped just for the sake of gasping.

"All of you has always been with only your group of friends, not mixing with others. When one of you fails, so does the group. Tsunade-sama saw this danger and decided to make you guys interact with different people from all over the school. This is a 4-people groupwork. There can only be a maximum of one of your friends in the group. The assignments will be different for each group. Your other group members and the assignment your group is supposed to do will be known in the afternoon. You can pick one of your friend to be in the group." Kurenai-sensei tried to catch her breath.

"O-okay, this will be a fre-ee peri-iiiiood…" Kurenai-sensei said, struggling on the floor, trying to breathe as per normal.

The students groaned and started complaining about the project.

"Hey, wait. There's a MASSIVE problem here!" Sakura said.

She started counting: Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ino and herself.

"There's five of us! So, one of us would be left alone in the new group!" Sakura whispered furiously.

"Oh, thanks forehead-girl for volunteering yourself!" Ino chirped happily.

" I DID NOT VOLUNTEER MYSELF, INO-PIG! IF ANYONE MUST VOLUNTEER, IT SHOULD BE YOU!" Sakura yelled in a soft voice, yes it is possible in my world.

"YOU!!" Ino replied angrily.

"Chillax, you two. There's an even easier solution for this. Don't pick each other to be a member of the group. We are independent creatures, aren't we? We can survive by ourself in that damned groups, can't we?…hah…haha…" Hinata said in a dark tone.

The rest of the girls squeaked in reply, agreeing, fearing the wrath of Hinata-sama.

DDDRRRRIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!

"Oh, lets go check out our group members now." Tenten said, going out of the classroom. The girls followed suit.

* * *

"Oh. My God." Ino whispered, shocked.

Ino was paired with Sai, Sakura and Sasuke , Tenten with Neji, a guy called Rock Lee and a girl named Amu, Temari with Hidan, 2 guys called Shikamaru and Chouji, Hinata with Naruto, Deidara and Sasori.

The groups are suppose to know each other well in one weeks time and after that a challenge between all the groups will ensue. The challenge is still a mystery.

"Pshh..What is this? Some kind of high school romance? Do they think that by putting us in groups with those people we hate will make romance blossom? I have one word for that: LAME." Sakura commented.

"Hey, do you realise that most of our group members are those male transfer students? I didn't know there was more of them!! Rock Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji. How come they weren't in the group we were babysitting?" Tenten asked confused.

Everyone was confused but quickly got over the matter in a few seconds. Well, you see, the group that the girls were 'babysitting' were picked out by Tsunade as they are troublemakers and therefore needs special attention. The 3 other guys could proceed to school as per normal.

"Romance is totally not my thing. How come our pain in the butt is in our groups except for Hina-chan?" Temari inquired.

"Ohhh, how blissfull!!" Hinata exclaimed, with a smile spread on her face.

"Haha, but not for him." Tenten commented, pointing towards Itachi's direction.

He was staring right at Hinata, scowling and stomped away.

"Fufufufu! You got him now! He is putty in your hands!" Ino laughed cheerily.

"Okay guys, lets go to our groups now. Lets survive this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah!" they all said except for Hinata.

"I'm scared, you guys.. You know that I'm not good with mixing with people.." Hinata started to tear up.

The girls looked worried and gave her encouraging words.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan! Just be yourself and if they don't like you, they can rot in hell!!" Temari said.

"Yeah and if they bully you, call us and we'll be there in a flash!" Ino encouraged her.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you guys. So much.." Hinata said softly, wiping away her tears.

They all gave a group hug before parting ways.

* * *

With Ino and Sakura

"Holy Shit! Are you two twins or something?!" Sakura yelled, looking at both Sasuke and Sai.

"Hehe, like me and Dei Dei!" Ino chirped happily.

The 2 guys just glared at them.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke murmured. As much as he didn't want to socialise and get to know people better, he'd rather not face the wrath of Tsunade.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… cherry blossoms and…hehehe..I can't tell you! Secret!" Sakura introduced her self.

Sai and Sasuke just rolled their eyes and murmured " How annoying."

"Oh, I forget to mention that I dislike zombie freaks!" Sakura seethed but her smile still plastered over her face. Basically, she looked like a psychotic maniac.

"Ino here…" she introduced herself.

"What's up with you? You seem so low." Sakura asked.

"They are spreading their zombie disease to me…" Ino replied.

"Oh No!! Seriously?!" Sakura faked her shock ness.

"Sasuke."

"Sai."

"Such wonderful introductions." Sakura replied, sarcasm dripping with every word.

After 5 seconds, everybody just sighed.

"Ino-pig, I'm getting the disease to.. Help me.." Sakura moaned.

"You're the medic here… " Ino said.

Everybody sighed again.

* * *

With Tenten

Tenten scanned her group members, excluding Neji whom she already knew.

Amu has long orange hair and purple eyes. She is quite a colorful person, with colorful accessories decorating herself.

Rock Lee has a bowl hair cut and caterpillar eyebrows, and loves green as most of his personal belongings are green.

'An environmentalist like me! Woopee!' Tenten exclaimed in her mind.

"Hi! I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you Rock Lee! Say, when should we go do some tree-hugging?"

"W-w-witthhhh mmmeee?? You want to go out with ME?!" Lee yelled.

Tenten nodded her head and smiled, not knowing what exactly he was asking.

"GAI-SENSEI!! MY FIRE OF YOUTH IS BURNING STRONGLY!!" he cried waterfall to some invisible person in the air.

"WOOHOO!! SAVE THE EARTH!!" Tenten exclaimed, joining Lee in his enthusiastic outburst.

"Stupid.." Neji murmured under his breath.

"They make a nice couple, don't they?" Amu commented on Lee and Tenten.

Neji stood on the ground, frozen and turned to glare intensely at Amu and then towards Lee.

"Ceh, whatever." Neji then walked away from the group.

* * *

With Temari

"GAAHHHH!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!" Temari shouted.

"You already are." Hidan commented.

Temari then glared at him, then at the sleeping Nara and the Akimichi that keeps eating.

"NARA SHIKAMARU, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT! AKIMICHI CHOUJI, STOP MUNCHING AWAY ALREADY, YOU FAT-ASS! AND OLD MAN, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Temari scolded the 3 guys.

"Troublesome woman" , Shikamaru yawned, then turned towards Chouji.

"I'm not a fat ass… I'm just chubby… just chubby…" Chouji talked to himself.

"Hmmm? Chubby? Nah, its fatty, I say. Fatty Patty! Ahahahaha!" Hidan told him.

A glint appeared in Chouji's eyes and suddenly there was a burst of fire.

"GARGHHH!! CHUBBY POWER!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Don't attack him ,or I will eat the last chip in this bag." Shikamaru pointed towards a bag of potato chips.

"MINE!" Chouji yelled and snatched the bag away from him, munching away happily in one corner.

Shikamaru continued his sleep.

"Oh God." Temari sighed, exasperated. She then turned, looking straight ahead and caught Hidan looking at her.

"What?" Temari asked him, eyebrow raising.

"Nothing." Hidan then looked away.

* * *

With Hinata

"Yosha! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You should remember my name and ask my autograph now!! You won't have the chance in the future!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"I'm Deidara-un. I like using clays to make art and making explosives." Deidara grinned.

" Ummm.. I'm Hinata.. I like.. The colour lavender and a lot of other things. " Hinata blushed while introducing herself.

Everybody just looked at Sasori to introduce himself but all they get from him was silence.

"He is Sasori-danna un." Deidara added in.

Sasori nodded his head ever so slightly that only Hinata and her magnificent eyes could see it.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs and was feeling uncomfortable.

Naruto, on the other hand, was sweating and breathing deeply, feeling so oppressed by the silence.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!! Its too quiet, dattebayo!!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata just smiled at Naruto, grateful to him for breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Another group is approaching us-un." Deidara said.

Hinata looked at the other group and saw Itachi. The group sat near Hinata's group and began their introductions. Hinata eavesdropped when it was Itachi's turn.

"I'm Uchiha Itachi. I like the colour black and I love lavender especially." Itachi then looked towards Hinata and smirked proudly.

Hinata blushed furiously, partly due to being caught eavesdropping and also because of what he said.

'I like black too..' Hinata said in her mind, smiling to herself.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Disclaimer: I am Masashi Kishimoto. I own Naruto. Seriously…. NOT!!_

_I know i never reply to reviews but I totally read it and jump with joy every single time there's a review! I totally don't deserve it!_

_I have to skip replying to them so that I can update chapters faster. I hope you guys don't mind it._

_It turns out that even when my exams are over, lessons still continuing. What do you expect, i live in Singapore, the country with one of the hardest education system. Yah, i know, excuses excuses._

_BTW, my grammar is totally like shit 'coz I don't really notice it that much and put my attention to it that much. Sorry…. And my vocab Is like shit too.. English is one of my worst subjects lol, but here i am writing fan fictions._

_I have decided the pairing for Ino. But it's not developed and obvious yet in this chapter. Well, for Sakura, now, I'm down to 2 options. Sasuke and Sai. Well.. Let's see, how it goes, hmm. No lovey dodey moments for Sakura and Ino in this chap! Sorry you two!_

* * *

Sakura and Ino

"Okay, we must get an A for this project. So, at least try to get along with each other, okay? " Sakura pleaded with Sasuke and Sai.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

" Uchiha-san, could you please communicate like a human being instead of some retarded mute?" Sakura said sweetly.

Sasuke glared at Sakura that would have made any man shit bricks but not Sakura. She still smiled that sugary smile that even Naruto could have yelled 'Fake!'.

While the two of them continue their showdown, Ino looked at Sai lazily.

"Yellow, Sai-san. Don't you have a last name?" Ino asked.

"Hello, Yamanaka-san. Whether or not I have a last name isn't any of your concern." Sai said in a polite but fake tone.

"Don't use that tone with me, Sai. If we are going to get along with one another, at least, be real to one another, not fake." Ino said seriously.

"Sure, Yamanaka-san." Sai replied, still using the same tone.

'This boy is impossible!' Ino fumed in her mind.

"Well, I suggest we all do some team-bonding activities." Sakura said.

"And what might they be, forehead?" Ino asked,

"Movie marathon, slumber party, play sports and shopping ." Sakura said while grinning.

"Ohhhh!! SHOPPING!! AND WE CAN DO EACH OTHER'S NAILS DURING THE SLUMBER PARTY! Nice idea, forehead." Ino said exuberantly.

Sasuke and Sai looked at each other and said to the 2 girls," We're out."

"I'm going to tell Tsunade-same if you keep this up. Who know what she will do, hmmm??" Sakura threatened both of them sweetly.

Sasuke and Sai sighed in defeat. That busty woman sure is scarier than Orochimaru chasing after young boys.

* * *

Temari

"Move, people, move!!" Temari ordered.

"Why must we do this…" Shikamaru complained and Chouji agreed with him.

"This is a team-building activity. Now, hurry up!" Temari replied.

"Ceh, troublesome woman." Shikamaru muttered while yawning. He then walked with Chouji to buy food and water for Temari. He found it too troublesome to argue with Temari.

" Yo." Hidan plopped down on his seat.

"You're impossible…" Temari sighed. He just can't be ordered around and he's late for the meeting for 1 hour already.

Hidan looked at Temari and smirked. "Tell me something I don't know. I know I'm far more superior than all of you."

"Gah! I'm too lazy to argue with you! Do whatever you want." Temari rolled her eyes and rested her head on the table.

Hidan then sat right beside Temari and grinned evilly.' Do whatever I want, eh? Sure..' Hidan said in his mind.

"What do you wan-" Temari lifted her head off the table to ask him when suddenly he interrupted her.

Hidan gripped her shoulder firmly and pulled her face closer to his.

Temari blushed at their proximity and was able to see his face better than ever. She realised that he was actually a very handsome man and a dangerous glint in his eyes attracted her to delve into it.

Hidan licked his lips and smirked, bringing their faces closer until their lips almost met. He blew on Temari's moist lips, causing her to blush crimson red.

"Ooops, did we interrupt something?" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly.

"I think they were about to kiss. Let's not interrupt them, Shikamaru." Chouji replied, still shocked at the scene.

Temari pulled away from Hidan and yelled at the duo, " No! Come back this instant or I will castrate you!!"

She tried to sound fierce to cover up her pleading tone, but failed terribly.

Hidan smirked triumphantly while Temari sat as far from Hidan as possible, still blushing crazily.

'Now I know how Hinata-chan feels whenever she blushes! I can't believe I can actually blush, due to him nonetheless. Stay cool, Temari. Be fierce, be a tiger! Rawr!!' Temari said in her mind.

"Let's get this done as fast as possible so I can sleep sooner. Tomorrow, we'll do some team activities. Any suggestions?" Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

Temari and Hidan looked at him in awe as they didn't know that he could be a leader and be serious. Chouji obviously knows that as he is his best friend.

"How about we go to the amusement park and go to haunted places?" Temari suggested. She had always liked such adrenaline-pumping activities.

"Since no one objects, then it is settled. Dismissed." As soon as he finished his sentence, his head hit the table, and he continued sleeping. Hidan and Temari sweat dropped.

Temari quickly took her belongings and hurried out of their meeting area, or more specifically, away from HIM. Hidan just looked at her scurrying away, while smirking. He knew he has won this battle.

* * *

Hinata

"Such coincidence, un. Its that group again. Itachi-senpai is there too." Deidara said.

"Ignore them." Hinata said coldly.

Sasori, Deidara and Naruto looked at Hinata weirdly. She has never used that tone before. She must really hate Itachi, they concluded.

'I like black?? What was I thinking?! Sooo goddamn mushy! What did he do to you, Hina-chan?! I mean, I don't love him one bit!' Hinata ran wild in her mind. She made up her mind to not care about Itachi anymore. 'I mean, how hard can that be?'

"Ano sa Ano sa! I was thinking that we should go eat ramen together tomorrow! Ramen can even make the worst of enemies become friends!" Naruto suggested excitedly, bouncing like a child.

Hinata giggled at that and nodded her head to agree.

"Then after that, let's go to the art exhibition! Tomorrow, there will be an exclusive premiere on clays and puppets! Ooohh… I love clay sooo much, how I wish I can make it explode in people's face!" Deidara exclaimed.

Hinata laughed at Deidara's moment of insanity and said, "That's a good idea, Deidara-san."

"Stop with the 'sans', Hinata-chan! We're friends, aren't we?" Deidara said.

Hinata blushed at the word 'friends' and nodded her head shyly.

"Sasori-senpai, what do you think?" Hinata asked Sasori.

"Art exhibition is good.. Puppets…Mmmm" he said quietly, a blush adorning his usual stoic face and he looked like a chibi.

"Ah! Sasori-senpai!! You are too cute!!" Hinata exclaimed while hugging Sasori.

"Group hug!" Naruto yelled. He was about to hug Sasori too but backed off when Sasori glared at him.

Naruto sobbed in one corner while murmuring, "Nobody wants to hug me…"

Hinata saw that and tears welled up in her eyes. Her motherly instinct kicked off and she ran towards Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"I will hug you, Naru-chan!" Hinata said in a very un-Hinata like manner.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, touched with tears in his eyes.

"Naru-chan!!"

"Hinata-chan!"

"Naru-chan!"

"I'm being left out." Deidara pointed out.

"Want to hug?" Sasori asked him.

Deidara looked at him in horror and gaped.

"Just kidding. Can't you take a joke?" Sasori said with a straight face and his usual monotonous voice.

'How do you expect me to do that?! You just scared the living hell out of me.. I hope he doesn't joke again..shivers I'll have nightmares.' Deidara shrieked in his mind.

From the other side, Itachi was shaking from jealousy.

"Are you okay, Itachi-san?" one of his teammates asked.

He didn't say anything and released his killer intent. His teammates shivered in horror and decided never to speak of it again.

'Why did she hug that Sasori and Naruto boy!! Gaaahh!!' Itachi had a rampage in his mind.

After the meeting was over and all of Itachi's teammates has left, Itachi grabbed Hinata away from her teammates.

"Hey! What are you doing with our Hina-chan?" Naruto shouted.

"The meeting is over, no?" Itachi asked coolly.

Before Naruto can protest, Itachi glared at them with murderous eyes and that shut him up.

He walked off quickly, dragging Hinata.

"Don't mess with Itachi-un. He's even stronger than all of us combined." Deidara warned Naruto.

Sasori nodded.

* * *

After Itachi found a secluded spot where they could talk without any interference, he stopped and looked over towards Hinata. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath.

After she regained her breath, Itachi spoke.

"How are you doing, Hinata?"

Hinata looked up to him, puzzled.

"Y-you b-b-brought me all the w-way here just to ask th-that?" Hinata stuttered.

"Answer me." Itachi ordered.

"I-I'm f-f-fine.." Hinata obliged to his order.

"Why do you stutter when you are with me?" he asked again.

"Eh… I-i don't k-know." she answered.

"Don't know, or don't want to tell." He stared at Hinata intently.

"D-don't k-know.."

"Why did you hug Naruto and Sasori?" Boy, was he direct.

Hinata looked up to meet his eyes and her heartbeat raced violently. This is the reason why she doesn't like to look at his eyes directly. Its too nerve-wrecking.

"Why not?" she asked defiantly, trying to be brave.

"I will ask the question, Hyuuga. And you will answer me." Itachi said in a demanding tone.

Hinata flinched under his gaze and started to tremble.

'He reminds me of otou-san… So demanding and forceful… I'm scared.. I'm scared..'

Itachi looked at Hinata's trembling form and realised what he had done.

'Shit! I got too carried away by anger! Ahh.. This bad habit of mine..' Itachi scolded himself in his mind.

"I-I'm s-s-s-orry for o-o-offending y-y-ou.." her stutter got worse and her voice got much softer.

Tears began to fall from her eyes and she kept apologizing profusely.

"Hi-" Before Itachi could call out to Hinata, she ran away from him.

'Damn, she run fast!' Itachi said in his mind.

"Wait, Hinata!" he yelled.

After a few minutes of chasing after Hinata, he caught her and grabbed her arms.

"L-let m-m-me go…"

Itachi embraced Hinata in a tight hug and whispered "I'm sorry" to her ears. Hinata's body collapsed into Itachi's hug, and began sobbing into his shirt, making it wet.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. I was just too jealous when I saw you hugging them.. I'm sorry…" Itachi apologized sincerely towards Hinata.

After a few minutes of crying in Itachi's arms, Hinata looked up to Itachi with red and puffy eyes.

Itachi touched her cheeks and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." Itachi stared intently, into Hinata's eyes. She saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"Its okay, Itachi-san.. You reminded me of my father just now.." Hinata's face turned gloomy when she uttered the word ' father'.

"Your father?" Itachi asked, confused.

Hinata told him about her family and how strict her father was towards her, and how he kept saying that she was weak and useless every single time and sent her off to live on her own as she was too much of a burden. Itachi's eyes hardened when he heard how her father had treated her and realised that he was like that to Hinata's eyes just now.

Itachi took Hinata's hand and used it to hit his face.(Goddamn dramatic i tell you.) Hinata gasped in shock.

"I'm sorry, Hinata.. I'm such a bad person. You must really hate me.." Itachi said with such sorrowful eyes.

Hinata pulled her hand away and now was her time to embrace Itachi.

"Its okay, Itachi. You didn't mean it. You are wrong, you're not a bad person… Don't ever say that and I can never hate you, idiot. " Hinata said sternly.

Itachi began chuckling and Hinata looked confused.

"I wonder who's the guy and the girl now? Gosh, don't tell anyone about this. They will tease me!" Itachi said.

"What's wrong with being sad? Guys have feelings too!" Hinata said.

"You're not stuttering anymore, Hinata." Itachi said with a serene smile.

That smile took Hinata's breath away and she found herself blushing again.

"I-I-uh uhh.err.." Hinata stuttered yet again.

Itachi sighed again and began laughing again.

"You're so cute, Hinata! Hahaha!" Itachi said. He was surprised with himself, he had never laughed this much before in his life, nor feel this much happiness.

He ruffled Hinata's hair and pulled Hinata's waist towards his body. They were so close that Hinata could hear Itachi's heartbeat.

"W-w-wha?" Hinata looked flustered.

"You're incredible, Hinata. You were able to make me have this warm feeling inside…" Itachi whispered to her ears and his breath tickled Hinata's ear.

Hinata mustered her courage to look into Itachi's eyes but that was a bad decision on her part. Itachi was there, looking down at her, smirking sexily. Hinata can melt right at that moment. Itachi pulled her body tighter towards his body and his hand roamed towards Hinata's butt.

"Eeeek!! Itachi, what are you doing?!" Hinata started hyperventilating and blushed crimson red.

"That's a lot of wonderful things you are hiding under the clothes, Hina-chan. You have grown beautifully. Care to share?" Itachi said slyly.

Hinata looked at Itachi in horror. Not only was he touching her butt, he was also able to feel her rack as their body are being squeezed so tightly together.

"Ahh!! Pervert! Let me go!! Stop feeling me up!!" Hinata yelled while blushing like she never blushed before.

"Oh, come one. Just a few more minutes!" Itachi pleaded with Hinata.

"NO!"

"Hmm.. Let me guess, its D-cup?" Itachi asked Hinata.

Hinata forced her way out of Itachi's grip and ran away from him while yelling, "NOO!!"

'No? I was pretty sure it was D-cup. Oh, maybe it was F-cup…' Itachi thought to himself while chuckling.

* * *

Tenten

"Neji, you're pretty." Tenten looked at Neji admiringly.

"Wha-?!" Neji looked thoroughly shocked.

"I mean your hair is so silky and smooth, your skin is flawless and your eyes are like pearls.." Tenten gushed.

"You're scaring me, woman." Neji said.

"What about me, Tenten-san?" Rock Lee asked.

"Oh Lee, your eyes are like caterpillars, your hair looks like bowl and you remind me of trees." Tenten said.

"Oh! That is so nice of you, Tenten- san! You are the only person to have ever complimented me, other than Gai-sensei!" Rock Lee said.

'It wasn't a compliment.' Both Neji and Amu thought.

While Tenten was complimenting and gushing over Amu, Neji was contemplating on her behavior.

He came to a conclusion that Tenten is a weirdo.

"Come, let's decide what to do know each other better. I can't afford to not get an A due to you fools." Neji said.

"Blegh, wet blanket! You have officially ruined my happy mood!" Tenten declared.

"Wonderful." Neji replied monotonously.

Tenten ran her hand through her hand and sighed.

"So what should we do then?" she enquired.

"Play 7 minutes in heaven! Hehehe!" Amu yelled, while giggling at the thought of such things happening.

"NO!" Neji and Tenten yelled.

"How about we all get the same haircut? Like mine!" Rock Lee suggested.

"NO!" Neji, Tenten and Amu yelled.

"Gosh, then what do you suggest? You don't agree with anything." Rock Lee said, exasperated.

"How about scuba diving?" Tenten suggested.

Everyone thought about that idea and Lee and Amu nodded their head in agreement. Now, everyone was waiting for Neji's decision.

* * *

In Neji's mindscape

'Scuba-diving?? Bikinis and hair being let down! Oooh, I can already imagine Tenten in it with all her hair set loose… Oh, those wonderful and beautiful brown locks.. How I wish I can smell it.. Hehehehe..'

"Okay. Its settled then." Neji said, and Tenten felt a shiver go down her spines when she saw that glint in Neji's eyes.

"Err.. Neji, you feeling okay, buddy?" Tenten asked him, hesitatingly.

Neji smirked and in quick flash, he removed Tenten's hair ribbon.

"What are you doing?!" Tenten yelled furiously.

Neji held her close and muttered to her, "You look much more beautiful when you let your hair loose."

Tenten's face turned red, not due to embarrassment but due to anger.

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU MOTHER FKER!!" Tenten hollered.

Neji was taken aback from her outburst and didn't know what to say when Tenten snatched the hair ribbons from him. Instantly, he regretted his actions as he saw a forlorn look on Tenten's face for a millisecond.

'That ribbon must be something important to her..' Neji thought.

But no, Neji did not frown, but instead grinned evilly. He wants to see every side there is to Tenten, after all, she is an interesting person for him to waste time on. Its not love, its just a normal attraction.

'I'll get bored of her soon, so who cares whether she's sad or not.' The dark side of Neji is being unleashed once again, and who knows what terrible things he will do to Tenten.

* * *

TO be Continued

It sucks, I know. Sakura and Ino part boring, but I will make up for it in the nx chap. Most probably. Gosh, this is sooo lame!! Kill me alr!!


	7. Author's Note

Thanks for all your reviews! It really means a lot to my life!! Erm… I think I will be killed if I say this.. But I want to write another story, a shounen.. So I think it will take a longer time for me to update this story.. Heh, I just had an inspiration to write that story, i can't help it. I really apologize! i understand if you don't want to read this story again. Its okay, i don't mind. I will still continue writing no matter what. :)

Peace out, my lovely brothers!


	8. Chapter 8

It has been 8 months. I was actually thinking of discontinuing this story. But... erm... i felt really guilty if i do things half way. its the june holidays now, so i'll try to type as much chp as possible. my only problem is my lack of time in doing such things. i have a major exam at the end of the year thats going to like decide my goddamn entire future. i don't even have time to be on the internet. so its okay if no one reads my story, i'll still write it whenever i can, which will be so little. Everyone, please don't hope for me to update soon, because i don't think i can fulfill that hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"So the first activity is to go shopping and then get our manicure!" Sakura squealed.

Ino squealed along with her. There was a dark cloud looming over Sasuke's and Sai's head.

In the shopping mall

Many girls were pointing and openly staring at Sasuke and Sai while glaring at the two innocent girls leading them.

"You guys are attracting way too much attention." Ino huffed.

"Jealous you're not as beautiful as us?" Sai retorted.

"Sai ,please, don't start a fight." Sakura pleaded.

"You're just scared to face the truth, Haruno." Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura tried to suppress the fire of anger that's engulfing her and breathed in and out.

"Not going to fight back?" Sasuke's eyebrows raised.

Sakura bit her lips and just continued to walk into a clothing store. 'I mustn't lose to him, damn it! You can control your anger, Haruno Sakura! Shannaro!'

Sakura found it to harder to do so due to Sasuke's constant provoking but persisted. Ino gulped in terror looking at the fiery aura illuminating around Sakura. Ino quickly grabbed Sakura's arm and showed her the collection of dresses in that store.

"This will definitely suit you, Sakura!" Ino gushed happily to Sakura.

The dress is somewhat in a kimono style except that it ends above her knees. It is black in colour, with shades of green and sakura petals decorating the fabric. Ino pushed Sakura into the dressing room to try it out and wait for her in anticipation.

"Ino.. I don't want to come out.." Sakura said from behind the curtains.

"What are you saying? It will look great on you! Come on, Sasuke and Sai are getting impatient waiting for you!" Ino replied.

Sakura slowly opened the curtain and made Ino's eyes bulge out and gasps could be heard from the two guys.

"Oh My Gosh! Girl, I didn't know you had it in you! You look absolutely stunning!" Ino screamed in her ears, making Sakura wince in pain but yet blushing at the same time.

"Who knew that someone who is butt-ugly can get even uglier. I'm astonished.' Sai said.

"You shouldn't wear that Haruno. It just makes your wide forehead wider." Sasuke said and snickered.

"Ehehe, I knew it wouldn't suit me. I told you so, Ino." Sakura went back into the changing room and quickly placed the dress in its rightful place.

Sasuke thought he had imagined it when he saw a fleeting look of hurt flashed through her face.

"You guys go browse the clothes first, okay? I'm going to buy a smoothie. Anyone wants one?" Sakura said to her group.

All of them shook their heads and after Sakura left the store, Ino swiveled her head quickly towards the two assholes and glared at them.

"That was too much, you bastards. You better apologize to her when she comes back." Ino glared at them menacingly.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her feet while walking and she was trying to suppress her tears from coming out.

' They don't have to say it like that..' Sakura was so involved in her thoughts when she accidentally bumped into a girl.

"Hey, watch where you're going!…Wait, you're Sakura aren't you?" A girl with black hair asked her.

"..Ami?" Sakura said, shocked.

"Well, well, look here, your forehead has grown wider! Your ugly pink hair has also become more disgusting! You're still the same old alien when we were in middle school!" Ami exclaimed, while laughing with her group of friends.

Sakura just smiled and waved them goodbye while walking towards the smoothie stand. When they were out of sight, she breathed in relief.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?" A voice tickled her ears.

Sakura didn't need to turn to know who it was. That voice can only belong to one person and one person only : Chicken Butt.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" Sakura asked him nicely.

"Answer my questions, Haruno."

Sakura quickly went and ordered her smoothie.

"..and I want it ice blended. Thanks." she finished.

Sasuke roughly took her hands and pulled her through the crowd, finally reaching a quiet spot.

"Hey! I was ordering a smoothie, you jerk!" Sakura yelled.

"Answer my question." Sasuke demanded.

"No."

"Haruno.." Sasuke hissed.

"No."

"YOU WILL ANSWER MY QUESTION!" He yelled.

Sasuke was suddenly caught unbalanced when Sakura landed a heavy punch on his face. He was about to retaliate when he saw her suddenly started to cry.

"FUCK YOU UCHIHA! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SUPERIOR AND CAN ORDER PEOPLE AROUND! WELL SINCE YOU HAVE INSISTED THAT I'M ONE OF THE MOST INFERIOR BEINGS IN THE WORLD, THEN I SHALL BE ONE.." She breathed out and in again.

"You want to know why I didn't defend myself. Let me ask you this, Uchiha. Why should I? I mean isn't it true? You even admitted that it's a fact that I'm the most ugliest person in the world. YES, I HAVE A FUCKING WIDE FOREHEAD THAT CAN FIT THE WHOLE WORLD IN. YES, I HAVE A DISGUSTINGLY PINK HAIR THAT MAKES PEOPLE PUKE AT THE SIGHT OF IT AND MY GREEN EYES ARE SO DIRTY THAT IT MAKES EVERYONE CRINGE! SATISFIED NOW, OH WONDERFUL UCHIHA?!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, her face flushed with anger.

Sakura rubbed her eyes furiously and quickly turned to return back into the mall. Sasuke quickly grab hold of her wrists and pulled her to his side. Sakura glared at him but knew she couldn't get away from his strong grip.

"Haruno." He said, making Sakura look up.

Sakura looked at him quizically as his eyes were darting all over the place but not at her.

"Umm.." He started.

"Get on with it." She said.

Sasuke scowled and said, "I'm sorry, okay!"

He immediately looked away, leaving Sakura to look at him agape.

"The truth is.. you look pretty in that dress. Sai thought the same. But we were too prideful to say such things.. You're not in the least bit ugly.." he whispered to her, and briskly walked into the mall, disappearing into the crowd with a scarlet tint marring his cheeks.

Sakura stood there for god knows how long, her face painted as pink as her locks of hair. She quickly brought her hands up to her face and tried to cool herself.

* * *

"That was along toilet break, Uchiha." Sai commented.

"Shut up." He replied.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late! There was a long queue!" Sakura rushed through the door with a smoothie.

Ino raised her eyebrows at her excuse and smiled to herself when she saw Sakura and Sasuke turning red when their eyes met.

"Manicure time!" Ino yelled and laughed when they saw the look of horror on both Sai's and Sasuke's faces.

"Just Kidding! Haha!" Ino said, gaining a sigh of relief from them.

"Art exhibition is next, right?" Sai asked excitedly.

"Yup! Now let's go!" Sakura said.

* * *

**With Hinata**

"AAhh!! I'm so full!" Naruto patted his bulging stomach.

Hinata giggled softly while Naruto continued to talk about the wonders of ramen. She looked at the unusual way Deidara ate the ramen without pushing his long fringe away. That was art , Hinata concluded. Sasori, on the other hand, had ate the ramen in nanosecond and returned to his normal stoic face. That just made Hinata sweat dropped. Yup, she loved her group.

After all of them had ate, they were getting ready to go to the art exhibition, Sasori and Deidara getting especially excited.

* * *

"Hinata-chan! Look at that! It looks just like you!" Naruto pointed to an artwork.

Hinata laughed and to say that she was shocked when she saw the painting was an understatement. It was a giant portrait of her, wearing a white gown and surrounded by a garden of lavender roses. She had a kind smile in the picture but she saw something in the picture that was off. The roses that were the furthest from her was black and it was spreading its colour, tainting the lavender roses. Hinata came closer to the drawing and looked at the artist's name: Uchiha Itachi.

"Like it, my little pure princess?" Itachi suddenly appeared beside her.

She held against the wall for support for her panic-stricken heart.

"What's the meaning of this?" Hinata asked.

Itachi smirked and started to explain," Well, as you can see, it's a portrait of you, Hime-sama. A pure and innocent soul like you that brightens the world. But.. you will slowly be tainted and the world that you live in will be engulfed in darkness and overcome your senses."

"Eh?? Why me?" Hinata asked in fear.

He started to laugh and looked at Hinata intently.

"Why you? Isn't it obvious, Hime-sama? I will be the one to taint your very soul and consume your whole world in darkness…" he smiled darkly.

Hinata stepped back in instinct as she suddenly felt like a prey.

"I-I… got-tt-ta g-g-go…" Hinata stuttered and tried to find her group.

She disappeared into the crowd, leaving a very satisfied Uchiha Itachi.

'Just you wait, my little angel… I'll make sure you don't see the light ever again..'

* * *

'Where are they?!' Hinata screamed in her mind. They were right behind her just now. They couldn't have gone to their separate ways, can they? Deidara would go to the clay section and Sasori at the puppet section. Naruto would probably be at the food stand.

Hinata sighed. She loved her group ,really, but they can be such idiots sometimes.

* * *

"Ino! Where are you? You better not be lost, you pig!" Sakura yelled.

"You're hurting my ears, Pinkie." Sai told her.

"What do you expect me to do? Whisper her name? This exhibition is large! Who knows what trouble she could get Into!"

Sakura sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples. Her friend could be such a handful at times.

* * *

"Sakura!!! Forehead!!! Where art thou?!" Ino yelled while looking around her in confusion.

She walked around and saw a familiar blonde hair in the crowd. She pushed through the crowd and tackled the said person onto the ground.

"Dei Dei!!" She exclaimed happily.

Deidara groaned on the ground and said, " I know I'm great and all-un but this is too much."

Ino started to blab about how she got lost, how tired she was and etc.

"Sheesh, woman, you talk too much-un. So you want to find your group now right-un?" he asked.

Ino nodded furiously and excitedly, looking at him in anticipation. Deidara just scratched his head and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm lost too-un while being too absorbed in the clay exhibition. I don't know where my group went-un. " he explained.

Ino suddenly pointed to a large sculpture resembling a giant bird and asked, "What's that?"

"Ah, that's one of the best masterpiece in the century-un. It is entirely made of clay and did u know people can actually ride on it and it can fly a few meters above! Clay is certainly awesome!"

"Woah! That's so cool! It reminds me of the helium balloon! Do you think it will explode if you ignite it?" Ino asked.

"Well, not this one. But I do know that during the olden times, that's how they fought wars. They mixed the clay with explosive powder, built sculptures like this and sent it to their enemy. With one spark, and BAM!! Their enemies are annihilated!"

"I don't really get it, but that's some kickass power!! Do you know how to do that, Dei-Dei?"

Deidara just smiled at the attention given by Ino towards his blabbering about the clay art. Other people would normally ignore him when he started talking about it.

"Its actually forbidden nowadays. The most you can do is to make fireworks. That I can do." Deidara smiled at her.

"Eh??!!! I want to see!!" Ino exclaimed.

"Not here, but next time maybe if we meet again."

"Hmm.. then do you want to go out next week? Can you do the fireworks at night?" Ino asked.

"Ahahaha, are you asking me out for a date?" Deidara raises his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hmmm.. Maybe? Come on, pretty please?" Ino gave him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Ah! Fine! Just don't do that again! Meet at the Sakura garden at 6 pm?" He asked.

"Arigatou, Dei-Dei! I love you!" Ino hugged his arms.

She began to drag him around the exhibition looking at the artworks, not noticing the pink tinge on Deidara's cheeks that is uncovered by his hair.

______________________________________________

**With Temari**

"Woohoo! Lets ride that rollercoaster next!" Temari yelled.

"I don't feel too good.." Chouji's face turning green.

"Don't be such a sissy! Be a man and go ride it!" Temari hollered.

"Pipe down, woman. Your irritating voice is harming me." Hidan complained.

He looked at Temari's back quizzically when she didn't retort back. She was purposely ignoring him. That was highly unusual of her. Was she really that affected by what happened previously?

"Troublesome woman.." Shikamaru muttered lazily.

Temari huffed and gave in to Chouji, "Fine, you can stay here and play your sissy games with Shikamaru. Ceh! Now I don't feel like riding that rollercoaster anymore. You guys stay here. I'm going to the haunted house alone."

She made her way towards the haunted house and gave the staff there a ticket to enter.

"You're not going after her?" Shikamaru asked.

Hidan smirked, "Nope. I'm just going to have fun by myself."

After Chouji and Shikamaru stared at him for a while, he walked towards the house.

"Yup, having fun by myself." He continued.

"Sure.." Shikamaru drawled.

* * *

"Oh wow, I'm sooo scared. Pssshh." Temari said, staring blankly at a badly done ghost costume.

She went up to the third level of the house and was not amused.

"Oh Come On! Isn't there anything scary here?!" She yelled.

Her voice resounded throughout the whole house. Suddenly, a cold air crept onto her body. She felt somebody behind her but found no one when she turned.

'This is more like it…' she said in her mind.

Her body suddenly became paralyzed when she felt a biting cold sensation at her neck. Somebody suddenly grabbed her from behind and started to lick her neck and she winced in pain when it bit her.

'Is it a dracula or something?' Temari didn't want to admit it but she was actually scared then. She turned her head to see the face of her attacker, only to see that same-old smirking face.

Temari growled in anger, " Hidan.."

"Bwahahaha! You should have seen your face! You were so scared shitless!" He continued to laugh repeatedly.

Suddenly, the doors to that room slammed close. Temari quickly tried to open it but to no avail.

"Not funny, Hidan. Open it now." She spat.

Hidan put his arms up and said," It's not me this time, I fucking swear."

He then tried to open the door and accidentally broke the handle.

"Oh great, we're locked in a haunted room!" Temari exclaimed loudly.

"The only thing that's scary here is your face." Hidan snickered.

Temari glared at him darkly and quickly looked away.

"Hey, you're affected by what happened last time, aren't you? That's why you're acting weirdly." Hidan scooted closer to her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then let me help you remember…" he said softly.

He pushed Temari to the ground and placed his face on top of hers.

"Hey, what are you d-" she was cut off when Hidan's lips touched hers.

Hidan began to kiss her harder and was about to stick his tongue in her mouth when suddenly Temari pushed him off her forcefully with her brute strength.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Temari asked him in a soft voice.

"Kissing you." Hidan said bluntly.

He was slightly taken aback when he heard her soft tone. She never used that tone before, NEVER. He got more worried when there's only silence coming from her and started to come closer to her when she yelled.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled.

Hidan stopped at his tracks and sat at where he was.

"Hey, what's wrong? The kiss wasn't that bad, was it?" Hidan asked.

His soft side is so unbecoming of him.

"That's the problem with you…Haven't you heard of personal space?" she muttered darkly.

"It goes much deeper than that, am I right?" Hidan's eyes began to bore into her head.

He was slowly becoming frustrated with her silence and came near her despite her furious yells not to. He forced her head to look up and into his eyes.

"Tell me." he ordered.

Temari struggled at first, screaming something about old geezer and assholes, but gave up when Hidan didn't budge. She wanted to be stubborn towards the end but to be stuck in such a compromising position for a long time is so not on her list. She slowly looked up and met his intense gaze.

"This is going to be long and boring.." She warned.

"Just say it already." Hidan said, annoyed.

"Sigh.. Fine. Ever since I was young, I was never showered with love and no one has ever touched me more than a handshake. My mother had passed away and my father only cares about his power and position. What you did was… unforgivable… I have never been in such a close proximity with people before and I don't intend to start now. THE END. Happy now?" Temari removed Hidan's hand and began to sit at her corner.

Hidan immediately sat beside her and begin to place his head on her shoulders, while yawning cutely.

"Er… What are you doing?" Temari asked.

"Sleeping. What else, woman?" he replied.

"No, I mean, why on my shoulders?!!" she said furiously.

"So you don't like to be in close proximity with people. So we'll just start slow, okay? I'll provide you with what you don't have when you were young and don't try to deny the fact that you liked that kiss." He said, while laying his head on her shoulders, starting to doze off.

Temari began to blush furiously and hesitantly placed her head on top of Hidan's and tried to take a nap.

* * *

"So this is what he means by having fun by himself. Interesting." Shikamaru snickered.

"Should we wake them up, Shikamaru?" Chouji asked.

"Yah, we should. 2 hours has passed since they entered the house after all." he said.

Chouji began to breathe in and bellowed out ," WAKE UP!!"

Hidan and Temari shot up quickly.

"Where the fuck is the cheese?!!" he said.

"AAHH!! FIRE!!" she started to panic.

They all stopped in their tracks when they saw Shikamaru's neutral face, slightly smirking.

"Let's all go back home now. I'm sure the both of you has bonded extremely well for the last 2 hours." Shikamaru said.

Chouji snickered while munching on his bag of chips. Hidan and Temari looked at each other and looked away immediately, 'hmph-ing' at each other, and unseen by other people, their hands began to intertwine each other's.

* * *

_Tenten's part is going to be in the next chp. Gomen._


	9. Help on NejiXTen

I need help on the NejiXTen part! I have absolutely no idea what to write for it and I can't feel the chemistry anymore like I can for the other couples! Can someone please write the NejiXTen part for the diving thing because my author's block is so bad I almost died . I already read many awesome NejiXTen fanfic but I'm still not feeling the inspiration. So anyone wants to write NejiXTen part?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay, i credit this chapter to AvaofLight. You know in the prev page, i asked for help? Well, AvaofLight is so damn kind and generous and sent me her chapter 9. Her one is originally 8000 characters. 0_0. I know, its awesome. I did take out some of her parts and put in some of mine, so now it is 2500 characters +. 0_0 But don't worry, if you want to read her one and kick my ass for ruining the story, just PM me. I will send it to you. And check her stories too! Its awesome!

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto.

* * *

Make sure you read my author's note!!!

Tenten's POV

We all went home to get our stuff for the beach. I mean what good is diving without diving suits?

I grabbed my towel, and went to my room. I had 3 diving suits. One was a blue suit; the next was a green one piece that was a little too tight. And finally the next was black, but it had a small, cute panda face on the left side of it. What to choose?

I really wanted something that would blow Neji off his feet. That way his big as----- big butt ego would be put in its rightful place. Below mine! I grinned evilly.

But sadly, nothing I had was good enough to do that… well, maybe the green one, but that was kinda way too tight and doesn't leave anything to imagine. And I don't want to look like a slut. Maybe I should go shopping really quick?

I shuddered. No thank you. Nu-uh, no way. I like shopping with my friends (If I truly feel like it) but without them, I detest it. That is why we are going diving. Not shopping. Although it would be nice to see Neji being tortured…

Nah, I can't be too mean to the guy.

And then I found a fourth diving suit…

(When she was out the door)

I had time to kill. Heck, I had a lot of time to kill. Because Amu wanted a lot of time to choose the best colors for her. I was fine with that, until I got bored.

This was about 35 seconds ago. It felt like 5 minutes though.I was wandering around town, when I saw a café. It had tasty looking sandwiches in it. And whole lot of other good looking stuff. And then I was hit with an idea.

A picnic!!!

* * *

Neji's POV

We were supposed to meet on the beach. Rock Lee was the first to arrive, then myself, and then Amu. Typically, Tenten was the last one.

"Neji, I have beaten you, I was the first to arrive, and you came after me, so therefore, I have won, in the eyes of youthful joy!!!!!"

At this point Rock Lee's eyes were flooding with emotion, and tears.

"Guy-sensei!!! I hope I have made you PROUD!!!!!!" He screamed to the whole beach.

I sweat dropped because no one was here other than us. Well there was an elderly couple further along the beach, but now they were high tailing it out of here. I can presume it was because of Lee's 'youthful' yelling. And truthfully I didn't care who got here first, as long as no one was late. But of course. Tenten is late.

After a few minutes of watching Lee youthfully do his youthful victory lap of youth, I spotted Tenten. She came up to us holding a very large basket. The feeling of dread set. If she thought I would sit and calmly eat whatever crap she had packed, she was dead wrong. Especially after being late.

"Hey guys!" she said as she have dragged, have carried the huge basket.

She was smiling a big smile.

"Hello Tenten!!!" Lee greeted.

"Hiya," Amu said.

I said nothing.

"What is that you have brought, Tenten?" Lee said while eyeing the basket.

"I thought it would be cool for us to have a picnic, you know since it's a nice day and everything."

"Cool," Amu put in just before Lee yelled.

"That is a fantastic idea Tenten, most youthful indeed!! I am sure that if Guy-sensei were here to witness such a youthful act, he would be congratulating you tremendously. You are so youthful Tenten! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! Youthful! ~"

He kept on going and saying that annoying word over, and over, and over again.

"Tenten, you shouldn't have brought that." I say to her coldly.

"Oh and why is that wise guy?"

"We will have to wait half an hour to get into the water." I say, as I look into her brown eyes.

Wait… I didn't mean to say that, I meant to say something cold, and cruel, like 'Because nobody would want to eat that crap.

"That's no biggie, we can eat afterwards." She said.

Now was my chance to say something mean!

"It might get stolen."

What? Huh? I wasn't supposed to say that either! I need to be cold and mean, I need to be very mean.

"I don't think so Neji, I mean there is no one here." She said .

Cold. Cruel. Evil!

"I saw an elderly couple earlier, they might come back." I mentally did an anime fall.

Why is it so hard to be mean!? Just one mean sentence Neji, come on, you can definitely do it!! Oh my goodness, I am sounding very pathetic right now.

"I doubt they will come back. Plus, why would a sweet elderly couple come and take other people's stuff?" She said, giggling a bit more.

"Well if we leave, they might come along, and think we left it here. And they might take it to the authorities so we can pick it up. And how inconvenient would that be?"

Her giggle is very nice to hear. Almost soothing… Oh Neji…Get. A. Grip.

"I doubt it Neji, I think they would be able to get that we are in fact still here from all the noise we will be making and because the basket is heavy."

She was grinning. She is enjoying our little argument. I bet she is laughing at me right now in her twisted little mind.I liked her grin…This is pathetic.

"Ugh, I don't think anyone would want to eat that crap you call food. After all , it is made by YOU" Neji spat venomously.

At this point the 'youthful!' that was in the background stopped. And Tenten's smile disappeared.

"I worked my ass off on this picnic. I thought it was something we could all enjoy. So you could at least thank me!"

"Oh, i'm sorry Tenten. I'm so sorry that you can't even make a decent picnic." I said smugly.

"You are a jerk!! You are self centered and don't care about anyone but yourself!! I can't believe I got stuck with you. Why you? Out of all the people…" She glared daggers at me, and ran off.

"Son of a bitch." I heard her mutter.

"My mother is not a bitch! Is she?" I wondered in my mind.

* * *

Tenten's POV

He really was a motherf** son of a bitch. I had gone into the café, and bought stuff with my own money, and then gone home to make more stuff. And instead of at least thanking me for the effort, he says he doesn't want to eat it! I would have been okay if he said 'Sorry, I don't want to eat it, but thanks anyway.'

Sure I would have been annoyed, but not angry, and upset. And right now I am so freaking pissed. I mean how could I even think for a second that the cold hearted bastard would like anything I did? He's a jerk! And he's coming my way…

I don't want to deal with him right now, so I started running. It was hard to run, because the sand wasn't firm, it was squishy, and it moved. But that sure didn't stop me from trying to get away from him. But he ran too, and he started to get closer. And closer.I saw a few big shells near me and I began to chuck them at him. Neji , being the annoying prodigy that he is, avoided my attacks gracefully. In a desperate move, I threw the seaweed that was lying everywhere in the beach onto his face.

Bullseye!!! I saw his eyebrows twitching madly and I began to run away again like a madwoman. My hair suddenly felt free, not as tight and tense as it had been when I tied it in a bun.

Oh no, he didn't.

I turned around and saw Neji running in the opposite direction with my beloved ribbon. Like a bull running towards the red cloth, I sprinted towards him. I nearly caught him when I slipped on the stupid sand. I kept in the same position, my face planted in the sand and I was cussing the sand for being stupid.

"Don't blame the sand just because you're stupid." I heard HIS voice.

I can so visualise him smirking right now. I got up and glared at him again.

"Give it back." I demanded.

"Give what back?" Neji said in fake innocence.

I gritted my teeth and spat out, "MY. RIBBON."

"Oh, you mean this one?" Neji pointed to the hand that was holding the ribbon.

And then, HE SHOVED IT DOWN HIS PANTS.

"Okay, you can take it." Neji said, while smiling innocently.

I think my soul just left my body.

* * *

Neji's POV

I dragged Tenten's lifeless body back to Lee and Amu."Oh, what has happened to Tenten's hair?" Lee asked.

"I take it you apologized?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I did." I lied.

"How youthful!" Lee cried, as Tenten came up to us.

Lee took off his shirt, and Amu took off her pants and shirt, because she had her swim suit on underneath. Tenten, on the other hand, was stationary and still looked traumatized.

"Tenten, if you're not changing into the swimsuit by yourself, I will change it for you." I inched closed towards Tenten.

She was snapped out of her trance when I began to lift up her shirt.

"I-I-i will change by myself, thank you very much." She spoke quickly.

* * *

Normal POV

Neji looked at Tenten and scanned her body. It wasn't really what he was hoping for as it was the diving suit and not a bikini since they are diving, not just swimming. Neji grimaced over that fact but his mood was lightened as the suit did hug her body at all the right curves. The front of the suit was black, but the behind was all white. On her chest was the yin-yang symbol. He looked up when Tenten gasped at his direction.

"And here I thought you were just flat-chested with the school uniform! You are totally boobless, Neji! So you are a male!" Tenten snickered, and she began to act more like herself.

Neji glared at her and toss his hair behind. Amu began giggling at their interaction and patted Lee on his back. Lee gazed at her, touched.

"Oh, my angel!!! Your youthfulness has restored my broken heart! I shall protect you till I die!" Rock Lee proclaimed to Amu.

"Shh… Lee, you're too loud. Its embarrassing," Amu whispered to him.

She tossed everyone a snorkel, and after everyone had put them on, they dived into the beautiful ocean.

The sight was heavenly. There was corals, fishes that looked like Nemo and there were a few baby octopuses there. Neji took one of the octopus and tapped Tenten on the shoulder. Once Tenten turned towards him, he sticked the octopus on her face, with the suctions of the tentacles holding tightly on her skin. While she was flailing in the ocean with her arms, Neji was laughing silently.

After painfully removing the octopus, Tenten swam towards Neji dangerously. Once Neji saw her face marked with the suctions of the tentacles, he began to crack up again. Tenten squirted the ink from the octopus towards him. But since they are in the ocean, the ink easily washed off his face.

Frustrated, Tenten began to lash out at Neji, kicking and punching him. Neji caught her wrists and swam to the surface, still holding on to her.

"Neji, you little-"

"Son of a bitch? " Neji continued for her.

"Yeah!!! You're such a-"

"Pain in the ass?"

"Yeah!! Hey, stop finishing my sentence for me, you-"

"Asshole? " Neji continued again.

"WRONG!! Bwahaha!!! Its you insufferable little bastard! Hah!" Tenten smirked victoriously.

"Damn, you are so-" Neji said.

" Awesome?" Tenten interrupted.

"Wrong. It is ' you are so cute'." Neji smirked.

Tenten suddenly blushed as she did not expect that comment. She then quickly dived into the water to escape her embarassment when she popped her head up into the surface.

"You are still not forgiven for the ribbon incident." Tenten declared and submerged into the water.

* * *

"Amu, my princess! Look what made for you!!" Lee held out his hand, showing a pearl necklace.

"Aww, Lee!! That's so sweet!!"

Both of them blushed when Lee put the necklace on her neck for her.

'Gai-sensei, my perseverance finally worked!!" Rock Lee yelled in his mind.

* * *

After the activity has ended, all of them were walking together side by side.

"Embarassed by that tiny comment, Tenten?" Neji teased her.

Tenten quickly took out a scissor from her pocket and snip a little of Neji's hair. Neji's eyes almost bulged out off its sockets.

* * *

"WHAT???!!! DID RAMEN GO EXTINCT?!!" Naruto was woken awake by a piercing scream.

* * *

Author's Note: Teehee, i think you all know which one is my part lol, the retarded stupid ones. I esp like the shoving down his pants thing. Gahaha! Don't forget to thank Avaoflight because she's the reason i was able to update. Stupid giant author's block. Haha! And if you're tired of checking whether i have updated or not, why not put me on FF alert? That way,it will alert you once i have updated .


End file.
